Voices Of the Unknown (Dark Doctor Who)
by Caitlin Jackson
Summary: The Doctor is back but some new friends return and maybe the Earth could be in peril but what is controlling the Doctor or could it just be his evil side?
1. Chapter 1

Voices of the Unknown

Chapter 1

The return of Doctor dark

Times were very fearsome and full of evil on earth. Every devil and every Prutoh and every Ghotliel were out to destroy earth. The Prutoh are beings that are metal and look a little like Daleks and Cybermen but had darker ways of banishing all life from existence. The world wasn't full of fearsome evil because of this, no... Great Britain had a new prime minister and everyone who voted for the being did now all fear for the worst as they found out this prime minister wasn't like a Winston Churchill or a Margret Thatcher or a Nick Clegg the Prutoh were much worse and all earth needed help... They needed something, a prayer answering, a dream wishing and one more thing... A Doctor.

The Doctor was alone in the TARDIS still with very dark heart's but now somewhere inside regretted murdering his friends but to be honest he didn't really care. The TARDIS made a alarm sound which made the Doctor look at his monitor and see it flashing red with symbols that only made sense to him, "Earth in distress come please, we need help, please someone help us!" The Doctor read to himself trying to keep his balance as the TARDIS shook violently. The Doctor ran over to the TARDIS doors and saw earth a brown, black colour instead of the beautiful blue it usually is. The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors and ran back to his console and clicked a few buttons. He was about to pull the leaver when he took his hand away and hesitated and then put his hand on the console and bowed his head down in doubt and he said to himself ,"I can't go back, no, no never going back. Come on Doctor don't runaway from you forever." The Doctor lifted his head and put his hand on the leaver and pulled it down and with a few crashes the TARDIS landed on broken, brown earth. When the TARDIS landed the Doctor fell to the floor and then quickly got up again and said "Ooh careful girl I only repainted you yesterday!" The Doctor quickly went to change his clothes to take away the memory of the Ponds. He came out wearing a grey long with gold round small buttons with a low collar, he also wore a dark blue shirt and black braces with his black jeans and he kept the shoes, he also kept a black bow tie.

The TARDIS landed, the Doctor walked out of the door with a white candy cigarette in his mouth, he flicked up his wrist and looked at his watch and looked around himself. He saw smoke bellowing in buildings around him and it reminded him of those days when he came to earth and destroyed everything he had. The Doctor walked and felt the air on his skin and it felt like it was burning. The Doctor found himself finding almost burnt posters on the walls and floor. The Doctor bent down on one knee and picked a poster up and read out-loud softly to himself:, " New Elected Prime Minister Kenny Optaga causes world-wide destruction and riots galore over government taxes and OAP amounts aloud." The Doctor folded the poster and put it in his pocket and glanced up to the sky and back in front of him and said "Right, here I am." He then out haled and walked with his hands in his Jean pockets down the road.

The Doctor finished his candy cigarette and got out another. He placed the cigarette into his mouth and chewed a little off and chewed and then placed it back into his mouth. The streets were deserted, no one in sight from left to right. Suddenly a woman came out of nowhere and ran up to the Doctor screaming, "Help me please help!" he Doctor took her arms and said, "What- What is it?" The woman said, "I don't know where my family are- they, they've gone!"

"Gone!" The Doctor gasped, "Gone where?"

The woman replied, "They've died!"

The Doctor looked at her confused. "Ok, Ok calm down! What is you're name? My name is the Doctor, who are you?"

The woman who was wearing black baggy-ish jeans with brown long hair told the Doctor her name, "Clara- My name is Clara!"

The Doctor replied, "Good, good Clara tell me about what has happened here!"

Clara replied, "Just two weeks ago we had an election and Kenny Optaga won 400 votes and just one week in the world declared war for no reason but tabloids and media are saying it was due to takes and other things but I think it's something different... I think, I know it sounds stupid but I think the prime minister isn't human... Doctor please help us!"

The Doctor swallowed and smiled and said, "Well Clara, I can help but show me... Where is the Prime minister?" Clara hesitated and then looked at the Doctor very seriously and he just looked back at her.

Clara and the Doctor arrived at 10 downing street and the Doctor wanted to knock on the door but Clara pulled his arm back," No! Don't do that!" Clara replied. The Doctor looked at her and said," Why not?"

Clara looked to her left and pulled the Doctor away from the door onto the street. "Clara what are you hiding from me?"

Clara replied, "Where have you been over the last week? Ok people think there is a creature from another world controlling the world now which is why all of this has happened."

The Doctor sniffed the air and said,"Prutoh... The Prutoh have taken over, they are really, really old...Older than the Shakri... Clara I need you to run back to that blue box." The Doctor pointed over to the TARDIS and Clara looked over where he was pointing to and then looked back at him with worry.

"What? That-That blue box, if a bomb drops it'll smash to smithereens... You are joking right?" Clara looked back at him and saw he was serious.

"Clara you're life depends on this... Go on go! Oh and take my jacket back there and put it on the coat hanger." The Doctor gave Clara his Jacket and he took out the sonic screwdriver and put it into his pocket. The Doctor thought for a second and then thought about it and said to Clara, "No actually keep this I don't want to be recognised as... as extra terrestrial." The Doctor handed Clara his sonic and she walked to the TARDIS. The Doctor straightened his black bow tie. The Doctor cleared his throat before lifting his fist and knocking on the door. The creatures or beings inside wondered why someone was knocking but after two more knocks the door opened. Stood there was a 5.2ft tall thin guy, who looked like a 25 year old politician. The guy was wearing a sharp suit with a purple and luminous green tie which was stripped and a white shirt and a black suit jacket which had the two buttons done up. The guys' hair was styled a little like the Doctor's but combed over, so it was flat and not bouncing up, his hair had a little blonde streak from the centre to the back of the neck. He had a tattoo that zigzagged twice and had three straight lines through the zigzag itself upon his neck.

The man stood firm. The Doctor looked up," Hello I want to talk to the Prime Minister Kenny Optaga... Is he in?" The Doctor asked and the man stood still looking at him but not answering.

"What is it!" A rough deep voice shouted from down the hall.

The thin guy answered turning his head, but not turning around," There's someone here who'd like to talk to the Prime Minister and his name is..." The thin guy looked back at the Doctor. The Doctor said seriously with a dark look on his face, "John Smith."

"Let him in!" The rough voice replied.

The thin guy let the Doctor in, the Doctor walked into the talk room which usually had a huge table in for other politicians and the Prime Minister to talk with but it was gone. The Doctor walked in to the usually full room, which was now completely empty, without the huge table which is usually there and stood at the end of the room was a man wearing a suit and he was quite thin and had a very light brown hair colour. The Man turned around and looked the Doctor up and down noticing his dark blue shirt and black bow tie and his braces.

"So sir what may I do for you? This door hasn't been knocked on in quite a while because people are too scared but you." The Man joked," You are completely fearless well with what you are wearing anyway... So John Smith, d'you have family, friends?"

The Doctor looked at the man deeply seriously, "I had family! It just got in the way, so I decided to leave home!" What the Doctor meant was what he actually did to his family but escaped the conversation.

The Man walked up to the Doctor and looked closer at him and walked around him and scanned him with his eyes.

The man walked around once more looking at the Doctor and asked," So Mr Smith why are you here?"

The Doctor stood straight and replied, "I've come too see what all the fuss is about and why the world is in utter and complete chaos, really why? You're the newly elected Prime Minister I heard... And I'm guessing you won the votes and-and you became the new leader of Great Britain, well congratulations Kenny but not very good on controlling the country."

Kenny stood forward and said to the Doctor, "Goodbye Mr Smith and I hope to see you again sometime in the future. "I'm not done yet!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Goodbye Mr Smith." Kenny replied. The Doctor got thrown out of the door onto the street and got up and walked back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor walked through the doors and called," Clara, Clara! Clara! Oh there you are! I know huge shock to the system at first."

Clara came over to the Doctor who grabbed his grey jacket and put it on and went over to the console.

"This...It's... It's bigger on the inside!" Clara said surprised looking around.

The Doctor smiled at her and replied," That hasn't been said in such a long while."

Clara looked at him and asked,"There have been others?"

The Doctor looked seriously back at her and replied, " Not any more... They, they left and I've been on my own." The Doctor took a deep breath, "Clara... If you come to travel with me, there will be risks, huge risks... I'm- I'm a dangerous man, everything I do is dangerous and you ought to know because... What I've done in my life and what I've done recently I don't regret but I just miss some things but I have to live with it until I move on."

Clara was confused.

"Clara, they didn't leave... My previous companions, they didn't leave... Clara I killed them, I killed my family because of jealousy of my daughter and before you ask I killed her too so if you want to stay with me and forget everything I just said then yeah travel with me but if you want to live on earth and watch it burn then go ahead but before you jump to conclusions I want to show you something beyond your wildest dreams unless you want to run."

Clara's face expression changed into shock,"You-you murdered you're family over jealousy of your own daughter... That's- That's sick... How can you? Would you ever-?"

The Doctor used the zigzag plotter and then walked around the console, "No! I-I don't know just please come with me... I don't wanna be on my own."

Clara walked backward gasping. "Who did you kill, tell me. Doctor! Tell me-Tell me please!"

The Doctor took a deep breath and exhaled," Clara... I killed my wife, my daughter, my best friend and her husband and her ex-husband all over jealousy. Amy, Rory and River, Jenny and Michael." The Doctor looked up at the scanner and checked earths gravity and air stats and population." The Doctor gasped," 5 billion! The world usually has about 9 billion of it's population where has it all gone?"

Clara stood next to him feeling a little insecure but did anyway, "There was a huge war and it is being told that all of that population was lost through that war and it's soon set to drop-" Clara looked at the number's drop to 5 billion and a half and continued," And drop dramatically which is why we need help. I'm presuming with your courage to carry on after doing something so bad that it hurts but you carry on, I think you're the only one who can save us Doctor." The Doctor looked down at her and thought "_Yeah I can do this." _ The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS doors and Clara followed behind.

Chapter 2

Confronting Mr Kenny Ortaga

The Doctor noticed Clara was following behind him after a short distance walk away from the TARDIS. The Doctor then stopped walking,"Whoa where are you going?" Clara looked at him and replied with enthusiasm, "Coming to help you!"

The Doctor looked back at her, "It'll be dangerous."

Clara looked back at him and thought for a few seconds and then replied,"Danger how's this girl supposed to resist!"

The Doctor just said,"Ugh...Come on then," Clara followed behind him.

The Doctor got to 10 Downing Street and knocked on the door again, and then the thin guy opened the door and just said, "Mr Smith... Come in." The Doctor walked in with Clara grabbing his hand, he was going to tell her not to but this felt like the wrong time. The Doctor walked into the talk room and saw it was snowing and the sky was blue when he walked in the room which he thought was strange. The Doctor asked Clara, "What time of year is it because all of a sudden it feels like a December instead of a August." Clara answered its maybe the 23rd of December." The Doctor suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Hello Mr Smith." A rough voice said.

"Hello Kenny." The Doctor replied.

"Hold him!" Kenny said.

"What?" The Doctor gasped. Two quite thin but strong Politicians got a hold of the Doctor making him let go of Clara.

"I sense an energy on you which isn't earth origin, so to make sure... Hello Doctor!" Kenny replied.

The Doctor had his dark side showing again and said, " What do you want with earth?" The Two Politicians tied the Doctor down to a chair with thick chains. The Doctor struggled but couldn't get free, as for Clara she was just handcuffed and held back feeling afraid, because of the look the Doctor had on his face and was worried about was happening.

The Doctor waited for an answer to his question but was ignored. "Okay, put this another way. The people of earth are not a threat but what do you want with them, they haven't done anything to harm you..."

"Neither did they."

"What? What are you on about?"

"You've killed people Doctor, even those closest to you. You're a dangerous man."

"Yeah, but at least it was worth something," The Doctor said with a little tremor in his voice.

"Unchain him, otherwise it'll make him worse," Kenny said to two thin men.

"But keep hold of the woman." He insisted. Clara then struggled and then the Doctor rubbed his hand around his right wrist and said to Clara "Don't do that... You'll only make it worse."

The Doctor went and stood by the Door with his hands in his jean pockets, "So is this what you do take worlds hostage, scare them half to death and then kill them?" The Doctor said looking at Kenny with fire and a fear like no other to scare people in his eyes. Kenny stepped forward pulling his blue and red tie up to his white thin collar.

Kenny laughed and then looked at the Doctor seriously and replied to his question "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. That's what you do."

The Doctor swallowed hard and said, "What?"

Kenny just stood firm looking into the Doctor's not wanting to look away and by this time anyone would be afraid of him., "Doctor haven't you forgotten, we are the Prutoh, we exist in relative dimensions and form the perfect shape for a human and we feed on fear, which on this planet is plenty of. Anyway back to basic. We know Doctor." The Doctor looked on and answered." You know what?"

"Let's see shall we. You scared you're daughter half to death and then got your best friend to kill her. Your wife you shot. Your two best friends died because you set their home on fire using a substance and you put gunpowder through a window making it explode making both of your friends unconscious after exploding..." The Doctor had clear flashbacks of what happened but wanted to forget. He then turned around facing the wall and rubbed his hand down his face.

"What's wrong Doctor? Can't you bear facing what you have done? Or is guilt killing you?"

The Doctor turned around with tears in his eyes and pure anger in his face and pointed violently to Kenny and shouted at him, making Clara a little afraid ,"WHAT IS IT ABOUT YOU CREATURES! I TRIED TO GO ON LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED...I TRIED TO GO ON LIKE I NEVER KNEW JENNY BUT LOOK...LOOK AT ME! I CAN'T FACE WHAT I'VE DONE...I'VE-I'VE TRIED,SO SO HARD TO GO ON! MY HEARTS BREAK EVERYTIME I BRING THIS UP...AMY RORY AND RIVER WERE DEAR TO ME! It's just probably at the time I was full of spite and greed I just took it upon me to hurt them and I didn't have the right, I took my family away from myself and I could give anything to have time back with them. Time, which I lost because of myself loathing." The Doctor had tears down his face and Clara felt really sorry for him and didn't know what to do.

Kenny stepped up to the plate and exhaled and said to the Doctor," What If I make you a deal or a compromise... I can bring only one family member back but you must give them time they deserve."

The Doctor laughed sarcastically, "You're the Prutoh you never make deals like that, you just ruin peoples lives and take over or put it another way... If you only bring a family member of mine back to play with my feelings and then decide to kill them just to bring me down, I will find you and I will destroy you."

Kenny stood and replied, "Doctor this is a once in a lifetime offer are you going to take it or leave it?" Clara looked on at the Doctor and he stood there and replied,"When?"

Kenny firmly stood and replied, "When ever...Just bring them back here and remember one person only."

The Doctor asked him for Clara back and they both ran out of the door to the TARDIS waiting to travel back to the place that the Doctor wished to forget about.

Chapter 3

How to save a life.

"What if he's lying?" Clara was being thrown around the TARDIS when she was in flight getting through different obstacles.

"He may be lying but this is my only chance." The Doctor said to Clara as he was also being thrown about the TARDIS, managing to keep hold of the scanner.

Clara clung on tightly to the little fence around the TARDIS console. Until the TARDIS stopped making both Clara and the Doctor fall to the floor.

The Doctor quickly got up and Clara followed behind closing the TARDIS door behind her. The Doctor had forgotten that he'd burned the house until he stopped seeing smoke still rising from the building. Clara looked up and down the house. "Is this-"The Doctor swallowed hard, "Yes Clara? Yes this is. I can't believe." Clara put her arm around the Doctor and said to him "How long has it been since this happened?" The Doctor flicked his wrist up and checked his watch,"24 hours and 10 minutes."

The Doctor and Clara walked through to the backyard where Michael laid everyone's bodies flat. The Doctor got there and the first person he looked at was River and when he looked at Amy he broke down. He fell to the floor and cried. Clara put her hand over her mouth and also was emotional.

She knelt down and put her arm over the Doctor and left it a moment before saying to him, "Doctor... Who do you want to-?

The Doctor stood up and said, "Get two shovel's... The one person I never made up with was my daughter and she's there...Beneath our feet and the wood isn't wood, it's a space wood that neither burn nor break it...Please Clara do this, help me!"

Clara looked at him and asked, "Are you sure."

The Doctor looked back. "Yes."

Clara picked up two shovels and waited for the Doctor to move Amy, Rory and River's bodies. "Come on Pond." The Doctor said to Amy as he picked her up and placed her in Jenny's coffin and in 2 hours the Doctor and Clara both made coffins for the two remaining bodies and placed them into the ground leaving the Doctor torn, but he knew it was the right thing to do. After pain and grieve the Doctor with shaking picked up Jenny's body and took her back to the TARDIS and placed her onto the leather-type sofa seats. Clara barely even knew the Doctor but she saw him building up hope inside him but she'd hate to see when he got really, really angry. Maybe he'd kill someone again, no-one knew.

Chapter 4

Loving, hate and everything that might have happened

The Doctor arrived back to earth. He picked Jenny's lifeless body up with both hands, everything about her was motionless. Clara gave the Doctor one look and saw he was happy and sad at the same time but I guess after being hurt by your father and lectured for so long and then being brought back from death was the biggest fear of the Doctor's life. After all of this Clara thought that to stop him feeling so bad all he wanted was to be forgiven by someone who he mercilessly killed and it is a family member.

The Doctor walked to the door and Clara knocked for him. The door opened and a man just indicated with his arm showing the Doctor where he should go. The Doctor walked back to the talk room where he saw the big table but had no chairs around it."This wasn't here last time...How long's it been?"

"12 hours." Kenny replied.

"Enough time for you to get the table back in here?" Clara asked feeling a little shocked

"Yes my dear, now Doctor I see you've chosen the one who you'd like to bring back." Kenny looked at Clara and then over to the Doctor, he was holding Jenny the way he did when Amy blew up the Daleks at the asylum.

"Yes and you must promise me there are no strings attached and you won't hurt her." The Doctor replied seriously.

"No strings attached." Kenny replied taking his Jacket off and placing it on the coat hanger.

"Place her where I am in the middle of the table and stand back." Kenny told the Doctor with sincerity in his voice. The Doctor walked over and placed her gently in the middle of the table. The Doctor stepped back putting his right hand, which was really shaking. Clara looked tensely at Jenny's body and tried to calm the Doctor by holding his other hand which she felt shaking too.

Kenny and another guy placed a hand each on Jenny's neck and then put a round type cup link onto Jenny's neck which started Jenny's hearts. The men kept their hands firmly onto Jenny's neck and as blood started to flow and the knife cut and brain cells healed this uprising hurt Jenny because they let her get everything time lord and human back to her, so she felt and saw everything. Jenny screamed as she woke making the Doctor jump. At last the process was done.

Jenny sat up and looked around but not behind her."Where-where am I?" Jenny then turned around and saw the Doctor in a whole new dress and he had a woman with her. The Doctor felt glad but then serious at the same time. Jenny leapt off the table and ran over to the Doctor. "Where's mum!?" She said to him.

"Not here, Jenny."

"What do you mean not here? And who's she?" Jenny was angry but felt bad for Clara at the same time because she was with a monster.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but he's a murderous killer and-"

"She knows." The Doctor replied. "Look Jenny come with me."

"No! Where is mum, dad and Melody?"

"They're alive and well at home in leadworth."

"And you expect me to what? Come with you?"

"Yes."

"Fine I'll come with you."

The Doctor was pleased but not so pleased by the lie he had just told and neither was Clara. Jenny walked out the door to the TARDIS. When they got to the TARDIS Jenny sat down and then asked Clara to sit down with her.

"How long have you travelled with him?" Jenny asked softly to Clara.

"Hardly a day and he's told me what he's done to you and who hurt you." Clara replied. The Doctor clicked a blue button and in 2 minutes said, "Were here!"

Jenny was going to run out but Clara pretended her stomach was hurting so the Doctor could go first.

"Are you alright?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I think it was just a twinge in my stomach, I'm ok now." Clara replied to her.

Jenny ran out of the TARDIS doors and smelled burning. She then ran into the back yard where somehow the Doctor got the timing wrong and kind of went back about 4 hours earlier. Jenny was very hesitant at first and in disbelief. The Doctor went over and sat on the bench which had been moved further up the garden.

"No!" Jenny screamed.

"Someone tell me this isn't happening...Please tell me it isn't! WHO IN HEVENS NAME DID THIS?" Jenny then looked over to the house behind her and saw this was all perfectly planned. She saw locks on windows done and she ran around the house and checked the kitchen one which was locked. The door that was never locked was locked and Jenny only knew one person who'd want to do this as revenge or selfishness. Jenny walked around the house and as a timelord instinct she could sense and hear everything that happened that very night. She heard glimpses of voices running through her head

"_Amy get in front of me now!...Amy!... Melody I'm sorry...Amy Williams time of death 11:13pm 13__th__ May 2013...Rory Williams 11:15pm 13__th__ May 2013...Melody I'm sorry,__ I really, really am but they're gone."_

The voices slowly faded from Jenny's head and she broke down so badly it hurt her to even stand up and at the last moment and as if she wasn't suffering enough one more voice rang in her head.

"_Join you're parents... Goodbye, River!"_

Jenny was now well and truly broken; her hearts bleed like she was dying all over again. Clara walked around the house to find Jenny on the floor grieving worse than before, she was even struggling to breathe which made it worse. Jenny clung on to Clara so tight she didn't want to let go.

Soon enough Jenny found the strength to go up to the Doctor and he was expecting what was going to happen.

"You said they were well! Well fool me eh?"

"Jenny I-"

"What you said to Melody was out of order...Take that back what you did to them...You obviously thought ah-ha time for revenge oh I know I'll take it out on the ones I hate just as much as Jenny! What you said to Melody before killing her... I would've forgiven you but you know what...Seems as we are past that point can't I kill you now?"

The Doctor stood up and said "I thought I could've made ends meet bringing you back but I know now never to bring you back from anywhere I would've rather brought Amy back because she'd-"

"Forgive you? After killing her two children and her friend and her husband? Nice try."

"You were never hers!"

"And I was never yours!" Jenny shouted. Everywhere fell silent. Clara was shocked and didn't know what to think.

The Doctor got really angry and now Clara saw the side she never, ever wanted to see of the Doctor. The Doctor grabbed Jenny's throat and pushed her to the ground squeezing tighter around her throat until she was completely gasping for air.

A light came from behind the Doctor and suddenly he got pulled away. "Don't touch her!" A Scottish voice that sounded familiar said from behind him.

"You haven't changed. You never will. You killed us all Doctor. I survived. You tore us apart but brought us closer. You broke our hearts but together we healed each others. Guns knifes, you're never worth that. Everytime we die, I become stronger. I am. I am the girl who waited."

Chapter 5

Incomplete

Amelia.

If everything seemed to be getting worse for the Doctor they just got worse. Jenny was lying on the floor choking, gasping for air, considering the fact the Doctor had let go of her a minute ago, he must've really held on tight to her neck.

"Pond." The Doctor said slowly turning around getting to his feet.

"Look at what you have become. Look at what you did. You tore this family we had apart. Did you really think everything you did would be forgiven in a matter of hours? I think we all knew who did this. Now you regret everything. You knew we were in there and you planned it perfectly." Amy stood firm telling the Doctor what she thought that did happen.

The Doctor had tears in his eyes but kept his hearts from falling apart at bay. "So,Amy you think you know more? YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED AND WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH MY MIND!?"

Amy stayed stood firm and folded her arms. "You've wanted revenge on us for so long and you finally got it! Doctor you got given the chance to bring one of us back and you chose your daughter which was right, because you wanted to be forgiven." Amy let her arms go to her sides and got angry with the Doctor and pointed at him in anger. "You did this, now it isn't just you who's going to have to suffer..." Amy looked down at Jenny and swallowed hard and looked back at the Doctor. "She'll have to suffer too. Considering the fact she was lost already-'The Doctor interrupted, "Lost?" Amy looked back at him and said with a really serious face, "You know what I'm on about. But also considering that and to say she wasn't even there when you did that, she'll still hear the screams and feel the pain of Melody and all of us and she'll have really bad flash backs and that will haunt her more than you."

"And what, about you? Are you alive?" The Doctor asked looking up and down at Amy; to him she looked like a normal human being.

"I'm alive yeah, but I'm not alive on earth or anywhere else...I'm alive inside but I am Jenny's guardian and I swore to protect her, especially from you. She is the last thing you have. Don't ever try killing or harming her again, otherwise."

"Otherwise what?"

Amy walked over to Jenny and helped her up. Amy hugged her tightly and said, "I'm watching over you and will keep you safe no matter what, but there will come that day when you do die but promise me you won't be afraid when that day comes."

Jenny held on and cried, "Will... I can't go on without you- my family. Without everything I had I'm lost. Please let me come back with you! Without you, my family, my life is incomplete, I don't wanna be lonely."

Amy let go of Jenny and took her arms and said, "That's where you're wrong...He's lost without you. He tried to hurt you again, yes but he also gave you life again. Seeing you die in front of him all those years ago must have made him hurt so much and even though he wanted you dead, he never meant it."

The Doctor interrupted, "Maybe I did. Amy at this moment in time I'd rather bring you back then to have her in my life."

"What in the name of... You can't get over this can you? This will be the last ever, ever, ever time I tell you. She's your daughter and right now you want forgivness. I'm done with you now; I can't keep up with this."

"Good! Rest In Peace Amy 'Cause this peace is all you'll get. Hell banging on your door. Screams in the night , yeah a real nightmare!" The Doctor got angry.

"Listen Jenny...I have to go now, you do as I say...Keep Clara and him safe because he's going to get worse but I'll be watching you all the time, I'm sorry but I have to..." Amy faded out of sight.

"YOU TWO!, WITH ME NOW!" The Doctor demanded.

"No." Clara said to him very clearly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no... You- If you want forgiveness you need to be there for Jenny not cast her out into the shadows like she was never there."

"And what would you know about this family?"

"I've just seen it all for myself. You have a daughter, a daughter who needs you. Amy must still love you, she wants you to love Jenny and yes, this is your last chance to have that relationship you never had with her, fix it...Fix the strings that got snapped and fix them by tying a knot and keep that knot so tight it cannot break and you know what I mean Doctor."

Jenny interrupted and looked at the Doctor in shame and said, "Yes he does know what that means! Dad! One last chance make it happen. Or what is the point of me?"

The Doctor walked off and Jenny followed behind and before he got to the TARDIS she shoved him against the TARDIS doors and whacked him around the face so hard his nose started to bleed. "That's for murdering my family and disrespecting me."

Jenny got in the TARDIS and before Clara entered she looked at the Doctor and simply said to him, "You're fixing the string starts now and don't make a mess of it." The Doctor held his nose and gave Clara a nasty look.

"Jenny... Do you wanna make up or do you just want us to carry on as we are?"

"I want to be able to forgive you but first it starts with talking and understanding each other, which for you is a hard thing at the minute." Jenny saw the Doctor was getting angry and out of cheek said, "Ooh look at you turning into the hulk... Actually have you ever tried green giant I hear that sweet corn is nice. Do you have any?"

The Doctor actually smiled for once and Jenny said to him, "This is what the whole family could've had you do realise that don't you?" The Doctor looked down at the console and sighed, "I was an idiot and now...Now the only family I have is you. Look I'm sorry I strangled you back there. Amy and Clara are right. We ought to fix our problems and I think we're doing that now."

Jenny stood up and ran over to the Doctor and he quickly opened his arms out wide and Jenny Jumped into his arms and they both hugged tight.

"Hello, Jenny!"

"Hello Dad!"

Jenny cried happy tears over his shoulder and said to him, "Promise we'll make this work."

"I promise."

Clara felt happy for them and no longer felt a dark presence in the Doctor.

"All of those times I've messed up. Doing what I did still hurts me but having you here starts to heal the pain." The Doctor let go of Jenny and she gave him one last look before running off someplace else in the TARDIS.

"Well, looks like you've made up. How you carry on it's incredible." Clara walked up next to the Doctor quickly pulling her jeans up.

"You don't know us." The Doctor looked at her whilst keeping hold of the scanner.

"And I don't want to." Clara extended the 'and' as though she knew what she was talking about.

The Doctor took a deep breath and swallowed and slowly said, "Would you... Would you like to travel with us?"

"Where?"

"Everywhere... Time and space anywhere."

Clara smiled at the Doctor and said, "I'd like that."

The Doctor smiled back and walked around the console flicking the space travel button until he heard a really bad scream from Jenny. "DAD! COME QUICK!" The Doctor ran up the stairs where Jenny was. He saw her on the floor with a huge gashing cut on her leg.

"Jenny... How'd you do that?" The Doctor knelt down and examined the cut.

"I can't... I don't remember." Jenny replied panicking.

"Hey, hey listen to me it'll be fine. Everything's going to be alright." The Doctor smiled at her to reassure her.

"Dad. River... She isn't dead. You only stunned her... She, she was wearing a vortex manipulator and she set it to transport her back to the TARDIS when her time came. She knew you would do this but she was ready, she knew when the time came..." Jenny looked up at the Doctor and then behind him. The Doctor slowly pivoted his feet around and looked up and gasped, "River!"

River was stood, wearing her red lipstick and for a change had no weapons on her. She looked down at the Doctor and then over to Jenny and then back to the Doctor. "Doctor you bad man, you made sure my family burned and well done, you succeeded. Now you've changed. Why?"

The Doctor stood up and got angry at River and told her, "I am not proud of myself, at first I was but then, then I realised what I did. River I wish I could turn back the clocks and make everything alright but I can't no more ok? I got Jenny back because before I was never a father to her and now..."

"You want to make up and try and retry and try again to be that father you never were." River came over to him and then knelt down to examine the Gash on Jenny's leg.

"Yes, yes I was." The Doctor replied putting his head into his hand rubbing his eyes before slumping his arms to his side, closely looking down at River.

River felt around the wound making Jenny flinch. "Ah!"

"Looks like it's very deep, let me help you and I can close it up and make it better." River said to Jenny taking one of her arms, lifting her up and when she stood and tried to walk she limped. "Hold on Jenny, give me a few minutes, just sit still right here whilst I close this up."

"River, how can you even be here? I shot you and-"The Doctor was rudely interrupted.

"The voltage it wasn't high enough, because I have timelord energy I can stand that electricity, the only thing it did was knock me out whereas Amy and Rory, Doctor you knew exactly what you were doing but now you just feel regret. I just don't understand what was going through your head." River replied.

"River!" The Doctor shouted across the room.

"No! Doctor you caused every bit of this and you need to face the consequences!"

"Guys! Please don't talk about it. Well with me around anyway." Jenny got a little upset about what they were arguing about.

"Sorry Jenny. Anyway how've you been?" River asked her escaping the subject the Doctor and River were talking about.

"Fine and even better now you're here... I just wish Amy was here." Jenny looked down to River, whilst she was hovering a device over Jenny's wound.

"You can call her mum, because she was, she was there for you whilst I wasn't." The Doctor looked at Jenny making her feel a little sad.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, she's watching over us and she knows how much you love me, just please don't beat yourself up about it." Jenny felt sure about what she just said, she stuck with it.

"Yeah, Yes Jenny... Sorry Jenny." The Doctor was feeling guilty about beating himself up about what happened in front of Jenny.

"Guy's can I sing you a little song?" Jenny Nervously asked.

"Yes of course." Both River and the Doctor replied.

River and the Doctor listened to her gracefully sing. The Doctor leant against the door frame feeling proud of how Jenny has been able to come this far and not actually hate him for all he has done to her in the past.

" _Across the ocean, across the sea starting to forget the way you look at me the mountains across the sky, need to see your face, need to look in your eyes, through the storm, through the clouds. Bumps in the road and upside down now I know it's hard oh to sleep at night but don't you worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright ai-ai-ai be alright ai-ai-ai. For you no, I'd walk one thousand miles to be in your arms and in your heart oh I, oh I... I love you and everything's gonna be alright." _

"Jenny... You really do still love me after absolutely everything I have done to you." The Doctor was speechless but felt happy and sad at the same time.

"Dad... I'll always be here. You chose to bring me back and just think about that and it just shows how much you love me even though you don't think about it that way."

River looked at the Doctor as though to tell him that Jenny was right about what she was saying. Clara stood just outside the door and enjoyed Jenny's wonderful singing, she just didn't know what the Doctor should say.

Clara tapped the Doctor on the shoulder, "Doctor, it's now or never, look I may not know you and everyone you know yet but it sounds to me that you need to fix it now before it's too late."

The Doctor turned around and said, "Yeah you don't know my family so why don't you stay out of this!"

Clara had a go at him back , " Because Doctor! You may think you have authority over me but you don't, now listen. If that's you're daughter and I'm guessing your wife, if River is. You banished the others, your friends and you regretted it, so instead of drowning yourself in doubt, try. If not for anyone else do it for god's sakes do it for what family you have. Doctor!"

The Doctor also snapped back, "What would you know about this?" The Doctor looked at Clara and he saw something was wrong, because she wasn't looking at him, she was looking in doubt to her left. "Clara? Clara what aren't you telling me?"

Jenny also knew something was wrong but couldn't justify the problem.

Clara looked at the Doctor and said to him, "...I'm... I've had... The same thing but a little different happened to my family and then for the rest of my cousin's life he felt guilty and eventually got so bad he killed himself, which is why Doctor... Which is why I'm saying this. Jenny and River are the only things you have left to help you get out of this trap your closing yourself into. It's hard I know but accept you have two beautiful people in your life to get you out of this... Try to go on like normal and see it get's better, because after Taylor, my cousin did this I was alone and I managed to cope and then with the government and everything I was on the streets which is why for a random stupid reason I told you my family were dead."

Chapter 6

Out of town girl

Jenny was sleeping in the TARDIS, whilst the Doctor, River and Clara were talking.

"Every time you try to make something of yourself, you never think of the consequences it could have." River said to the Doctor whilst he was walking around the console.

"Clara, thanks for helping out. Who are you anyway? You look like an out of town girl... are you from outside of a town?" River asked Clara.

Clara replied , "When I was a kid, I did live in the contry and it was beautiful and I always used to go and swing on my swing on the tree, along with my brother Travis. We played together all the time, we used to dig and we used to play until the sun went down, our brother and sister relationship was really that close...And then he and I grew up, we started to part because he had his job in New York and I was stuck in London. My mum said that all of this was natural but it never felt natural."

"Growing up, never want to do that." The Doctor said.

"So being an out of town girl and then becoming a town girl, it caused you a problem. Your relationship with your brother just fell apart through growing up." The Doctor added.

The Doctor inhaled. "Would you like to see him again?"

Clara looked at him. "I don't know weather he's dead or alive so how will I know?"

The Doctor smiled , " This is a time machine, I can go back in time but you must never change what happens or should happen because it can rip a hole in the universe and the fabric of reality will fail which isn't good."

"No, I can't do that. Leaving the past in the past is how it should be... I got taught to do that as a child. If you live in the past it can ultimately kill you, because mostly maybe it will be full of happy and bad times but of course that's what life as a family is like, these days though I only remember the bad. When ever anyone asked me about good times in my childhood I can only think of one...The rest are...they're things I try not to think about." Clara looked at him feeling a great sorrow.

The Doctor was going to ask if she was sure but he saw in her face that she was completely sure.

The TARDIS picked up a distress signal from earth and quickly ran around the console grabbing the scanner and the Doctor read outloud, "Human race: Population 4 billion."

"This isn't good, the population on earth, it's plummeting, it's now four billion. Sorry everyone but I need to get down there!" The Doctor said running around the consoles pulling the big leaver. The TARDIS shook and rattled making everyone tumble from one side to another. River grabbed hold of the railing, Jenny did the same and Clara and the Doctor clung on to the TARDIS console before coming to and immediate halt making everyone but River fall to the floor. The quickly got up and ran out of the doors, as he stepped out he saw earth worse than it was before.

"No!" The Doctor shouted, putting both of his hands behind his head. "This can't possibly...Another billionth of the population gone. We need to stop this now!"

"Dad!" Jenny shouted after him, she halted to a quick stop looking around herself, "O...K... This isn't supposed to happen right?" Jenny looked at the destruction in front of her feeling slightly distraught inside. The Doctor was a completely different story.

Chapter 7

Angel or devil in disguise

The Doctor ran and walked about a mile before seeing a part of earth that was torn apart. The Doctor started to feel like a child lost without the parent's. He was tearing apart there and then. His hands were shaking as he put them once again behind his head. "No! No!" He gasped looking around with teary eyes.

River and Jenny were walking around wondering where the Doctor had gotten to before finding him sat on a huge piece of rock or debris; you just could make out what it was. The Doctor was sat with his hands closed together beneath his chin. He was looking at the smoke, the fire and the war.

"Dad?" Jenny asked looking at him, but he never looked at her.

The Doctor took a breath and said without looking at Jenny, "I have given you the worst life ever. I don't understand the meaning of family, I once did and that all vanished when I messed my life up, your life up. Is this what it all comes down to, me leading people by the hands and then showing them the worst instead of the best anyone could possibly be?" The Doctor slowly turned on the rock and looked Jenny in the face and Jenny's face was confused and feeling bad for the Doctor.

"Dad. I, we can help each other through these things and you know that. Please whatever you do, do not say what I think you're going to say." Jenny pleaded with him as though she knew what he was going to say.

"Jenny, River but mostly Jenny, I'm sorry... Jenny I can't have children, kids in my life because this is it. I hurt you and I can't understand why you have forgiven me."

"Because that's what I do... C'mon dad please, you can't shut me out like this."

"Then what is my other option?" The Doctor had by now climbed off of the rock and was standing near Jenny.

Jenny looked at him feeling distraught and anger inside. "Dad... Please listen to me, if I go your going to regret this for everyday of your life and... What have I done to deserve this?"

The Doctor grabbed her and hugged her and said , "Jenny this isn't your fault none of this is..."

"Then why do you want me gone?" Jenny asked holding onto him tight like it was the last time.

"The reason... I don't want you gone Jenny no, never. It's just everytime I see you it reminds me of them... Your other parent's, it makes me feel worse than I already do... Like Clara said living in the past is the worst thing anyone could do and you are my past."

Clara stepped forward, "Doctor! I didn't ever mean it that way just listen to me. She's still yours, your daughter... Doctor! Doctor? What are you doing?" Clara saw him lifting a silvery coloured thing from his pocket before realising what it was.

"Jenny..." The Doctor said to her looking at her with eyes of evil and then sadness at the same time.

"Dad what are you..." Jenny's voice trembled as she felt something cold come up her stomach.

"Dad please stop, think about what you are doing please, give me time, us time. Please don't." Jenny started to feel emotional as she knew without looking what the cold thing was. She looked into the Doctor's eyes and knew he felt sadness.

"Doctor!" River shouted but with River being River she knows what's going to happen and must let it happen.

"I'm sorry Jenny, but colonel Cob should have done this a while ago, without time being rewritten." The Doctor's voice started to shake.

Jenny screamed, "DAD! DON'T YOU DARE!"

The Doctor took a deep breath and said with a deep voice, "I'm sorry Jenny but it's the only way."

"RIVER, MELODY! PLEASE DO SOMETHING"

The Doctor put the gun on Jenny's heart before firing it. 'BANG.' The gun made it's sound before the Doctor took Jenny's now lifeless body back to the TARDIS.

Back in the TARDIS

"Why'd you let him do that?" Clara was angry at River for not helping the situation.

"Right so this is it! Everything... You gave hope to that girl Doctor and then you did that to her. Why in heavens name I'm still here I don't know!" Clara was still angry.

"I had to do it. The Prutoh never make a full life promise and I knew the time was coming when they'd kill her right in front of me and I couldn't bear that so I took the decision upon myself to end her life before they did... But... Oh dear." The Doctor realised something.

"Hello Dad" came a voice from behind the Doctor.

"Oh, Hello." The Doctor stood up and saw Jenny had the hole in her heart from where the bullet went through.

"Organic matter and DNA structure... The Prutoh's victim or just DNA from that being... It can come alive for about, well oh I don't know a lot of times, sometimes can be normal which is good, or evil which is bad and then very, very evil which is... Yeah really bad." The Doctor replied to Clara's question eventually.

"Hey Jenny, fancy tea and cakes? Or... Or, or oh I don't know. Guys you know whenever I say run and you run." River and Clara looked at him obliviously.

"Well, basically run!" River and Clara ran out of the TARDIS leaving the Doctor inside.

"You did this to me!" Jenny said to him seriously.

"I retired." The Doctor insisted.

"You drove me to death. You killed me."

"This was supposed to happen, you see the Prutoh don't give life, they destroy it, so I thought I'd get there first." The Doctor exclaimed walking very slowly toward Jenny.

"The Doctor. My killer. Tell me... Why shouldn't I kill you right now.?" Jenny said softly as the Doctor came closer.

The Doctor spoke calmly putting his hand slowly to the gun Jenny was holding, "Jenny, remember when, we became as one just a few hours ago, we are just that... one. Yes you'd want to kill me but I can assure you, that everything's going to be fine, just give me the the gun and we can sort things out. Jenny?"

Jenny's hand got loose around the gun but the Doctor was unsure of what she was going to do with it.

"You're the Doctor, you're my dad. We were family." Jenny said slowly and then looked down at him with sweet angel eyes.

"Yes, we are." The Doctor said certainly.

"Where's my mum?" Jenny sounded like a child asking where her mother had gone after getting lost at a super market or a fun fair ground. The Doctor managed to get the gun and quickly get the gun but didn't make it seem strange so she would react. He then put his hands on her shoulders making her feel worried, "Your mum, she's gone away for a while and she won't be coming back for a very long time." Jenny swallowed hard as though she was going to cry, but held back the tears.

"You're lying." Jenny replied.

"Yes I am. I'm lying... She's gone Jenny... she's died. And I am sorry." The Doctor looked down in disappointment and then back at her.

"Dad... Can I stay with you now...forever?" Jenny asked feeling really sad.

"Yes, you can you and me together." The Doctor hugged her and they both clung on before letting go.

The Doctor took a breath "Are you ready?" The Doctor reaced out his hand and Jenny took it."Ready when you are." Jenny replied with a smile and the Doctor smiled back.

Chapter 8

Everything but life.

Things seemed to be getting better for the Doctor and his family, but it was only beginning even you know that, well you do now. Clara and River wondered and tried to find evidence of why the population was dropping.

"There has to be a link somewhere. Is life always this dangerous with him?" Clara lifted some dust sheets from a huge dresser table and it seemed a century old with how dusty it was.

"Hm?" River asked turning around.

"The Doctor, is it always dangerous with him?" Clara asked calmly removing a chair away from a draw.

"Yeah it is." River Joked. "But there is bound to be points where you feel like you are isolated and lost. Life with him can be magical but just recently it has been hell, we need to get back on track otherwise, god knows what might happen." River turned around and looked at Clara seriously whilst talking to her.

"So... You just let time heal, let it carry on and hope for the best?" Clara asked.

"Yes, when he is violent that is the worst time to be around him from what I've seen. Jenny was new to me, usually I know these things but it was a surprise to me, then and there."

"Right, so you know these things before he does? And you never knew about Jenny?" Clara was confused.

"I'm his future and he's my past which means every time we meet he knows less about me and I know more about him, I treasure every moment I have with him when I see him because one day he'll have no idea who I am and that scares me more than facing my own death." River felt a little upset and then shied away from the conversation.

"Anyway, let's do this for the Doctor now." River insisted.

Meanwhile the Doctor and Jenny walked around London, with him using his sonic screwdriver scanning the full perimeter of the area he was in.

The Doctor put his hand in his jacket and pulled out something which looked familiar to Jenny.

"What's this?" Jenny asked taking the familiar object from his hand and slowly turned it being able to read the timelord inscription writing on the side "Jen-ny." Jenny read. "But what is it?" Jenny looked up at the Doctor with gleaming eyes feeling confused.

"It's one of these!" The Doctor said joyfully showing her his sonic screwdriver.

"I made it for you, the inscription says your name, because I thought it'd be special for you and it has a green light like mine because once in your sleep I heard you say it was your favourite colour."

"You-you made this for me?"

"Yes." The Doctor replied.

Jenny jumped in his arms feeling really happy "Thank you so much, I love it."

"I knew you would." The Doctor replied with a smile.

The body of the sonic screwdriver was grey, metal body with the green bulb. But Jenny remembers before she couldn't read time lord language so this was new to her.

"Now use it as a transmitter, think about something, that's how it works. By your mind. Psychic." Jenny lifted her arm out in front of her slowly, pointing her screwdriver in a random place.

"How about... Use it on that...That door over... There! Think about opening it and unlocking it, it works by thought and as soon as you click that button you have control." The Doctor observed the moment and stood behind Jenny, whilst she was concentrating, she didn't think about the door, she thought about unlocking life. Bringing the fallen back.

"Jenny? Focus on the door. C'mon." The Doctor tried to sound persuasive but it didn't work.

"If I asked you... What would be the one thing you'd be thinking about right now...What would it be?" The Doctor asked her and she replied with a tearfully sounding voice, "Trying to get my family back, I want them all back... I want us back but you." Jenny violently turned around and hit the Doctor with such force it made him fall to the floor with a cut on his cheek. " Family... That's all I ever wanted." Jenny looked down at him with a very angry face before turning around and walking away.

The Doctor put his hand on his cheek and flinched. He then slowly put his hand in front of him and on his fingers was blood from his cut. The Doctor stood up and Jenny! Please? I've tried for you, please come back... Please." The Doctor felt ashamed and really upset that he threw a fit and head- butted the TARDIS doors before crying, "I'm sorry... Jenny please!" The Doctor didn't know what to do with himself so he just sat down cross-legged in front of the TARDIS doors with his chin resting on his fist. He sat in snow thinking and sulking until whenever he wanted to move.

River and Clara came back to the TARDIS to find the Doctor still on the floor with his legs laying straight in front of him, him asleep with a cut on his face. River looked down at him and said to Clara, "Look's like they've both been fighting again..." River paused and realised something that might have been bad. "Doctor! Doctor? Where's Jenny?"

The Doctor muttered slowly waking up, "Huh-What?"

"Jenny... Where is she?" River got down on one knee in the cold icey white stuff, thinking something bad had happened.

"She- she ran off, she started it this time not me!" The Doctor declared pointing his finger at River like an immature child.

Clara stepped forward, "Where is she?"

"How should I know, she hurt me and ran off." The Doctor replied.

River grabbed his jacket with both hands, "We're being serious where is she?"

The Doctor got annoyed and shouted, "I don't know and if I did, I would tell you."

River let go and stood back up, the Doctor looked up at her with angry eyes. He then stood up tugging his jacket back in place and straightening his bow tie. The Doctor was angry,very angry, he walked toward River and stopped right in front of her. "Why'd you do that?"

River hesitated, feeling slight fear, " I thought that... Well with the way you were before, you might hurt her again."

The Doctor sarcastically laughed and suddenly turned serious. The anger in the Doctor scared Clara but she inside was willing to protect River at whatever cost.

"You think, I would... well River you thought wrong. I'm her protector, her father and her murderer... I'm her everything that is cold-blooded. The Doctor paused for a minute feeling the fear in both of them, it seemed, that the snow was no longer the chill in the air... It was him.

"What is wrong with you?" River said with upset and confusion in her voice. She lifted her arm to hit the Doctor but he grabbed it and held tight as she tried to pull away.

"Let go! Doctor please let go!"

The Doctor kept tight and looked into her eyes which made her freeze and stop pulling. The air was cold. Everywhere was quiet. The Doctor's voice echoed through the small estate. "Your mother." His voice echoed and little did he know Jenny was standing by in the shadows, or she though she was.

"Your father, Your husband. Where are they River? The only one you have left is Jenny, scary isn't it? Being alone and afraid. You do though... That vulnerable side you keep hidden, ahh but I can see you tearing apart inside, it's written all over your face, tell me how much do you hurt on a scale of one to five using the hand I've got a hold of. 5 is on top of the world, you don't hurt at all but one is ooh. Tell me now River and be completely honest." The Doctor had scared River so much she didn't even speak, which is new for River, usually she's got power over him but this time it's the opposite way around.

Clara stood in the snow, not believing how scared River actually is. "Doctor stop this... You've scared her enough now, let her go... Doctor?" The Doctor kept an eye on River; it was like he was a weeping angel...Never moving. Rivers hand moved and she slowly put one finger up and after a minute, no more.

"Good." The Doctor said calmly letting go of Rivers wrist.

Jenny was stood behind a wall still in the shadows; she heard footsteps in the snow coming toward her. She looked around rapidly and saw nothing until... A figure took her in the darkness of that night.

Chapter 9

Fear and friendship and a few old friends

Clara wanted to step forward to the Doctor but her fear of him got in the way. The Doctor seemed to be keeping an eye on both of them all the time which creped them both out a lot. River was thinking to herself '_What is the cause of these violent phases?_' Clara on the other hand was just keeping an eye on the man with the grey long jacket and the ridicules bow tie. The room was completely silent, all you could hear was the TARDIS humming her vibrations through the tubes and lights to the engine.

"Hmm, wonder what's wrong with her." The Doctor said to himself stroking the Console of the TARDIS because she was making a noise which wasn't right.

"Oh,anyways." The Doctor sighed before questioning River and Clara without looking at them. "Where's Jenny gotten to?" The Doctor put his hand on his cheek forgetting it was ever there. "Ahh! How'd that get there?" the Doctor seemed oblivious as to what was happening.

"River what's happened? Have I hurt you? You've been really quiet and so have you Clara... Don't tell me I have..." The Doctor knew right then and there something had happened.

"Oh I'm a stupid idiot, every time, every time I try to make up I turn violent for no reason and then forget it ever happened. River I'm sorry, Clara I'm sorry."

"Doctor, listen. I've been trying to figure out what has happened with your way of managing your anger and I think it could be the Prutoh. I think they've been controlling your every move making you hurt or even kill your loved ones and then bringing them back to make you hate them. Grief and more have been taking place inside of you building emotion but 2 times worse. You're emotions and feeling's it's as though you're their pulling strings on emotion puppet and they will keep doing this until you drive yourself to your death, which I fear will be pretty soon of we don't stop them." River said to him, standing up. Clara then realised something, "River, Doctor. Jenny she was left alone, she ran off didn't she... We need to find her before, whatever power you have inside of you Doctor will destroy the world, never mind snow feeding off of thoughts we need to find Jenny Nowski!"

The Doctor ran to the consoles scanning the whole of London to find Artron energy but not a single trace was found. The Doctor was willing not to give up but unexpectedly something more painful to the Doctor than any other living creature happened. Whilst running around the console trying to find his daughter, the Doctor all of a sudden stopped and fell to his knees in great agony. River ran over to him and saw his face was really red with pain. "Doctor!?" River exclaimed panicking.

"My hearts- My hearts aren't beating!" The Doctor was also panicking now. Clara was the only one stood up whilst River was accompanying the Doctor.

"River how do I?" Clara exclaimed.

"Im-provise." The Doctor replied still in pain, struggling to breathe.

"River-This hurts... It feels...This is happening...It's happening to Jenny! Please River help her, leave me, I'll be fine...Please River help her!" The Doctor looked at her still hurting but she stood up and went over to the console and said to the Doctor, "Geronimo!" He smiled back.

Jenny woke in a dark room tied down to a chair. She felt a tingle in her fingers and wriggled them around to make it stop but it didn't. "Hello! Is...Is there anyone there?" Jenny's voice echoed back to her which seemed strange to her.

"There's someone here with you yes Jenny but before you say anything just listen." A voice spoke from behind her.

"Hang on a minute, I know that voice!" Jenny seemed pleased with herself. "Martha, that's right. The one I called collateral damage on my first day as a solider. Sorry about that. Why am I tied down anyway?" Jenny was now confused.

The figure came in front of her and to her surprise it was Martha Jones. "Listen you're in Torchwood institute but were a secret unknown agency. We found you and Artron energy and we thought we could get some information from you, no that doesn't sound right."

"That still dosen't answer my question, why am I tied down?" Jenny looked confused.

Out of nowhere there was another voice, "You could be dangerous. Martha don't engage with prisoners." The voice sounded Scottish but Jenny could make out it was a man by the voice. The figure came toward her and her jaw slightly opened. "Do I know you?" Jenny looked up at the figure, who was a tough big muscled character.

"The Names Captain Jack Harkness to you. Where is the Doctor?" Jack stood with his arms crossed waiting for Jenny to give an answer.

"Okay... Martha says that you are his kid, is that true?" Jack asked and she just gave him lip back. "Yeah it's true! Why you go and ask me that it's completely ridicules, unless you didn't actually know... O...k."

"Gwen scan her, we don't actually know how dangerous she is."

Gwen came forward and picked up Jenny's sonic screwdriver. "What is this?" Gwen lifted the sonic screwdriver.

"It's a sonic screwdriver the Doctor gave me... Why am I being interrogated? Isn't there anything better you could do with your time?" Jenny was angry at them for not telling her straight.

"Untie her... Martha keep an eye on her." Jack insisted.

Jenny stood up and walked over to Jack. She looked at him seriously and said, "The next time you do that make sure it isn't me." Jenny walked off leaving Martha to follow behind.

Meanwhile in the TARDIS the Doctor's condition was getting worse.

"I've got something... She's here!" Clara pointed out on the scanner. River ran around to look and gasped, "Torchwood? What in the name of sanity is she doing there?" River ran back around the console and pulled the leaver and said, "We'll take this risk."

The TARDIS landed and River got out first and looked around. She ran back in to get the Doctor who was still in pain. Clara had his other arm whilst River had his right. They walked into a huge space and out of nowhere Jack and Gwen pointed guns at them.

"Who are you and how'd you get in here?"

"Listen we haven't got time... The Doctor is dying and unless you want him to die from this fatal heart attack, you'd better listen. You are Torchwood right? Then help us." River insisted and Jack said, "This way." Clara and River followed behind. They walked down a set of stairs and the Doctor was not improving.

"Put him here. Who are you?" Jack asked pointing to the white chair.

"Hold his arms down!" Jack demanded, he removed the Doctors jacket and put his right sleeve up and then he tied the Doctor's arms down with two belts so he wouldn't move them. Jack went over to a table and picked up a needle and went over to a cupboard and brought out this little jar, which contained a white liquid. He put the needle into the liquid and filled it up about half and without saying anything he put the needle into the Doctor's arm making the liquid go in quicker and make him scream with pain, but it was the only way. Jack put the needle into a bin behind him and didn't undo the belts.

"If he's the Doctor who are you?" Jack asked looking at River.

"I'm- I'm his wife." River replied sounding a little hesitant at first. Jack laughed and saw River wasn't even laughing or finding a little funny. Jack looked at her seriously. "You're not kidding are you?"

"What? He was dying, if I was not his wife then I'd quite happily let him die, but no again I wouldn't because, He's always will be the optimist, the hoper of far-flung hopes, and _the dreamer of improbable dreams, as he once said. I love him and I would tear the universe apart just _to save him. I did that once, I made a fixed point not happen just to save him, but it almost tore a hole in the fabric of reality, but the Doctor being the Doctor he found ways to prevent his own death. Long story cut short I'm River song and who are you?"

Jack stepped forward and gladly said, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" Jack said looking at Clara, somehow admiring her beauty.

"Oi! Stop it!"

"I was just saying hello."

"Well don't, it cramps my style."

"Some things never change do they Doctor?"

The Doctor frowned. "Anyway, you gonna let me out of these things or what?" The Doctor indicated his eyes toward both belts on his arms and Jack un-buckled them. The Doctor sat up and put his right sleeve back down his arm looking at Jack with a weird face.

Jack coughed, " You're supposed to say thanks Jack for saving my life and now lets get down to business."

The Doctor caught on after a moment. "Oh...Oh! Yeah thanks." The Doctor put his button back in place on his sleeve and dramatically stood up and noticed something. "There's something about you Jack... Or is it me?" The Doctor looked up and down himself, but noticed nothing. He then looked over Jack's shoulder and saw Jenny above him.

"Jenny? Jenny!" The Doctor chanted running up the stairs without his jacket because River was still holding it. The Doctor caught up with Jenny and noticed another familiar face.

"Martha?" The Doctor was shocked but of course she didn't know it was him and pulled out a gun for protection. "How do you know me sir?" Martha demanded. The Doctor looked at her shocked and sad and said without turning around to Jack, "Is this what Torchwood does? You take people and turn them into a weapon?" Martha pulled her gun down and looked at the Doctor's outfit and with the way he just spoke; she remembered that she used to have a friend who never accepted violence or guns. Martha was surprised once she figured out who this new person was, she gasped, "Doctor?"

"Hello." The Doctor replied in a really low toned voice.

"How can that be you?" Martha walked around him scanning for weapons but obviously she thought he didn't have a gun and must be the Doctor.

"Martha Jones you got transported to the moon by the Judoon and the first adventure we had was when you met the greatest male writer who ever lived. You was also there when Donna Noble was with me and I created the most beautiful creation I know of which is Jenny." Martha looked at him still surprised.

"So shall we get down to business Mrs Jones?" Martha smiled and lead the Doctor and River and Clara to a huge space which is where torchwood have been working for the past two weeks trying to figure out what had been happening to the population.

Chapter 10

Getting down to business 

There was a glass board. Maps. Demonstrations. Plans... And then the Doctor in the middle of everything. Jenny sat twiddling her sonic screwdriver, reading it time and time again studying the time lord language.

"The population had dropped and we couldn't figure out why but of course there is only 4 of us in Torchwood: Rex, Gwen, Me and Esther and occasionally Martha when she's not with UNIT. What could it be Doctor?" Jack asked looking at him seriously. The Doctor looked up at Jack seriously with the lamp light reflecting from his eyes.

"I know what it is, It's the Prutoh. Beings, that live beyond the universe and beyond outside of the universe. They build salvations and crave the dead... their energy is pure emotion their weakness is something I haven't figured out yet. The Timelord gospel speaks of them as Holy retributes (Give back what evil your soul never had.) They feed on that. It's true it happened in the years 00000.202 a long time ago and ever since they ran. Now I fear for my only child."

Jack asked, "What would they want to do with her?"

"She's not supposed to be alive... she's died three times and the last two..."

Jack interrupted, "Go on..."

"Jack , Martha. I have killed 4 people including River and Jenny. I also murdered three of my best friends guilty of no crime because I keep having violent phases for no reason. But I will protect her, even though I've hurt her without even knowing I will protect her until my last breath."

Jack and Martha were both shocked by what the Doctor had just said.

Martha got angry with him and she felt disappointed with him, "You- You've hurt her! Why'd you do that?"

"Martha I didn't even know but for Amy and Rory, I did and at first it felt good and now it leaves me feeling sorrow and guilt. I don't know if I can do this job anymore... Save you lot and the only billionth of people left on this planet... I'm not doing this, I'm sorry but every time I try, I hurt people and I can't risk that."

"Doctor?" River gasped.

The Doctor got angry and slammed his fist down on the table, "I can't do this."

Jack stepped forward and said, "You're just gonna give up when humanity is in the balance, that's not you. We can help you but in order to do that, you need to help us."

The Doctor grabbed a gun and shot Jack 3 times making him die but then come back again. Jenny jumped up and when she entered the space, without noticing the gun in front of her face.

Jenny panicked. "Dad what are you doing?"

The Doctor's violent phase had come back and River and Jenny knew it.

"I'm gonna kill you, that's what I'm doing."

Gwen picked up her gun and put it on the back of the Doctor's head. "Put it down Doctor or I will use this!"

"No you won't... Because you feel for the man who's kind and never willing to give up a fight and won't kill his own daughter."

Gwen insisted, "Who are you and what have you done to the Doctor?"

The Doctor kept the gun to Jenny's face but she was managing to stay calm. The Doctor moved his hands as gesture, " I am, who I am... I'm the oncoming storm, now if you don't mind moving that gun..." Gwen didn't move. "Fine, I'll make the decision of..."

" Life and death... Whoever or whatever you are... Let the Doctor go and put the gun down other wise I will bloody use this!" The Doctor noticed Gwen was getting aggressive, so he gave Jenny the gun. "Here! Take it... It's what you were made for wasn't it? War a solider, that's what you were made." Jenny took it and looked at the Doctor upset and then down at the gun. As soon as the Doctor walked away Jenny did a stupid thing. "Fine! Maybe I was only made for that purpose but I have tried and tried with you, but you're never satisfied!" The Doctor still had his back turned. Jack only caught in the corner of his eye what Jenny was doing. The Doctor, Jack and everyone else heard the gun getting loaded.

"Doctor!" Gwen shouted. "Put the gun down and think about what you're doing ok Jenny? Give me the gun." Gwen said to her calmly. The Doctor turned around and saw Jenny holding the gun to her head seeming very upset. The Doctor didn't seem bothered. "Oh don't worry about her she'll put it down eventually, she won't do it. She's too cowardly. She wouldn't harm a fly." Everyone looked at the Doctor in shock, even Martha and Jack were really shocked.

"Excuse me for forgetting but she's yours..." Martha said to him, disgusted by what he's doing. The Doctor looked back at her, "It's been a while since you've been with me hasn't it?" Martha was about to say something to him but Jenny interrupted, "He's past caring...Everytime someone says the same thing he's just careless." Martha felt sorry for her. "Doctor... I remember how lost you were when you actually lost her and now... What have you become?" Martha turned and walked slowly over to Jenny, " Please Jenny, if you do this it means he's won and that's what he wants. Just please Jenny!" Martha pleaded but after looking at the Doctor and then back to Martha, she pulled the gun down. "Thank you." Martha said to her slowly taking the gun off of her. Everyone but the Doctor was relived. As Jenny walked past the Doctor he muttered, "I knew you wouldn't do it." She walked past but then stopped and said, "Say that again." The Doctor didn't say anything. Jenny was about a metre behind him and said, "Dad." The Doctor turned around and then before he could say 'what' Jenny punched him in the face and knocked him out. She rubbed her knuckles straight after and said, "I've been wanting to do that for a long, long time." When Jenny hit the Doctor Martha and Gwen gasped,

The Doctor woke from unconsciousness, at first his vision was blurred, but until he fully came around he noticed he couldn't move. It was as though his arms didn't want to work everytime he tried to use them. He tried to speak. No word or sound escaped or got out. He could hear voices but he couldn't reply to them. Jenny came down the stairs to him and he just looked at her worried about what was going on. "Dad whatever you do don't worry, everything's going to be fine. You would now say '_what are you doing?' _ I'm going to help you, no-one else. Please let me help you, if it's the only chance we have for bringing the family back together it is worth a try."

Jenny sat on a stool and took the Doctor's hand and he felt surprisingly afraid and he looked at Jenny with scared eyes. She put his fingers on her hands and kissed him on the forehead. She also felt scared but, deep inside she thought she could make this work and get rid of whatever was controlling her dad. Jenny pointed out the tube that was in his throat. "I've been checking your pulses and blood flow and now this is ready to be removed, now before you say anything when I remove this just know I'm doing this for your own good and because I want my father back." Jenny stood up and undid the straps that were holding the tube in his throat, then she carefully removed it, she then placed it on the table behind her. She then filled a cup with water and put a straw into it. She walked to the Doctor and told him to drink it because after over 6 hours with his mouth open it'd be really dry. Jenny put the straw into the Doctors mouth and it took a few seconds for him to start drinking it. The Doctor drank really fast because of course he was de-hydrated after a while. When the Doctor had done drinking he let the straw fall out of his mouth. Jenny wasn't surprised that the cup was empty, once the Doctor had finished Jenny put the cup behind her. The Doctor looked at her and said calmly, "Why are you...helping me..." Jenny took his hand and looked into his eyes and said, "Hey, I may hate you at times and you may have done very bad things in your life but because I'm your daughter I think you should always and completely be forgiven." The Doctor sighed.

Chapter 11

Let me help you.

An hour passed and Jenny had been reading s story to the Doctor called "_Beginning, Middle and the end (But not quite in the same order.)_ She had gotten to chapter eight before Gwen came down the stairs and leaned on the stair railing and crossed her arms. Jenny held the book still open, but no longer reading. The Doctor and Jenny looked at her.

"How do you carry on after all he's done to hurt you?" Gwen asked filling in the seemed to be deafening silence.

Jenny didn't want to answer but had a little attitude on her, "He's my father, he wants to be forgiven. I carry on because him and Melody are the only family I have left. I hate him at times but whatever keeps controlling him, I want that gone so then we can have a family."

Gwen nodded seeming satisfied. She then pulled out a gun and put it to the Doctor's head making Jenny quickly jump up and over the other side of the Doctor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jenny tried to get in front of the gun barrel but she couldn't anyway. The Doctor felt scared for himself but more scared for Jenny.

"Jenny please get away from the gun." The Doctor said calmly but his voice shivered.

Jenny stood firm looking at Gwen seriously, "You wouldn't dare."

Gwen looked at her and said, "He is bloody dangerous, killing 3 people and you. He shouldn't even be alive..."

Jenny got attitude again, "Yeah but he's my father and he has people that love him." Gwen gave up and took the gun away from the Doctor and put it back in her pocket. "Don't ever do that again...when I want you to do that I'll ask." Gwen looked back at Jenny.

Jack came down the stairs and saw the Doctor strapped down. "What...are you doing?" Jack asked looking at Jenny with great concern. "Erm, River!" Jack shouted for River and she came down the stairs making them clatter. River noticed the Doctor and Jenny. "Jenny what are you doing?" River and Jack didn't know what to think.

"I'm helping him, Melody, Jack I'm going to do all I can to help him and no-one can stop me." Jenny walked to the opposite side of the Doctor. River thought Jenny was slightly loosing her mind. The Doctor was only partly awake until Jack did the right thing and put him back to sleep.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked as Jack put the needle into the Doctor's arm.

Jack replied, "It's for the best at the minute."

Jenny was now confused, "Why? I won't hurt him."

River stepped forward and said to her softly, "That's what we're afraid of." After Jack put the needle somewhere safe, it felt to Jenny as though they were ganging up on her. Jack looked at River behind Jenny's back as though to give a signal. Jack quickly grabbed Jenny and put her onto the floor with a little help from Gwen and they put handcuffs on her. Jenny was kicking and screaming trying to get away but all attempts failed.

"River help me please!" Jenny said crying for help. Jack had his knee on Jenny's back keeping her down on the floor and Gwen had the handcuffs on Jenny's wrists and was now holding her legs down.

River walked over to Jenny and Jenny looked up at her wanting to know what was going on and for a little help and River broke one of Jenny's hearts, "Jenny I'm sorry but you and your father need time away from each other. Jenny we're going to put you in solitary confinement."

Jenny gasped, "No, No Melody don't do this please he need's help."

River felt a little sad and replied after sighing, "And so do you."

Jack and Gwen then picked Jenny up and had the hard task of putting her into a cell.

Along the way Jenny was trying to get free but again all attempts failed. Gwen opened the cell door and Jack put Jenny in the small empty space. Jack didn't remove the handcuffs because River told him how good she is at fighting. Jack closed the big door and locked Jenny in. River stayed and Jenny was screaming for her dad more than ever.

"Mel's..."

River put her hand on the door and asked, "Yes Jenny?"

Jenny walked up to the door and said calmly, "Make sure he's safe and don't hurt him."

"I will." River replied. River walked away feeling bad for Jenny but for her it felt the right thing to do.

Jenny got angry and started kicking the door. Jack was by the computer and said to Gwen, "Do we gas her?" Gwen took breath and replied, "Yeah...lets do it." Jack typed in a frequency and then pressed the 'Enter' key. Jenny noticed white fumes coming from all corners of the cell and realised it was gas. "Jack what are you doing please no gas...Melody! Help me!" When Jenny was almost Unconscious River got into the cell and caught Jenny when she was about to fall and then she got Jenny's sonic screwdriver and unlocked the handcuffs before taking them off and carefully putting her on the floor, River took her jacket off and put it beneath Jenny's head and then left her to sleep. River locked the door as she left, she walked away examining the sonic screwdriver and the language on it.

Martha was filling in some paperwork when she saw River looking at the sonic, "What's that?" River hesitated, "What? This? It's a sonic screwdriver the Doctor gave to Jenny and he said to her he put her name on it in his language but... I don't think it's sonic." Martha moved away from the desk, asked River, "Do you mind if I look?" River gave it to Martha carefully. Martha looked at it from top to bottom and because working with Torchwood and UNIT she had experience in these things. Martha recognised it. She looked at River and said to her, "River... I think I've seen this model before. Once I was filling out paperwork and it had this writing on it. C'mon follow me I'll show you." River didn't understand but came along anyway. Martha pulled out a draw and looking for the right file she said to herself '_Screwdriver...Sonic... Sonic screwdriver.'_ Martha lifted a folder out and opened it and put it down on the table. She opened it and flicked through the pages before she found it. She slammed her hand on the page, "Here it is! " Martha ran her finger down the information listed in a paragraph and River gazed at the design and put the sonic in front of her and looked back at the drawing. "It's the same, but how?" River asked.

Martha read the paragraph, "_It was foretold that the timelord the Doctor would create this as a weapon for a remaining family member. The Member would be female but would have to go though tough trials to remain with him. He would make this and give to her as a weapon of destruction but also as a sonic screwdriver. The Girl who uses this will hold the ultimate..."_ Martha paused and looked at River. River asked, "What?" Martha said to her, "Jenny has the power to destroy anything in her path, with that screwdriver." River said, "We must destroy it." Martha replied, "We can't, even if we tried everything wouldn't exsist."

The next day came and Jenny was started to stir. She looked around but felt too tired so she fell back to sleep. The Doctor woke back up and noticed he was still tied up or should I say down. Clara walked up behind River, the room was very silent. She looked down at what River was doing. She saw River had the screwdriver and was examining the screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked looking down at the paper and the diagram River was drawing.

"I'm trying to figure out what type of screwdriver this is and why it would be written down in a document. The Time lords or other beings wouldn't write this down on history for nothing so what is it and why would Jenny be the one using it?"

"Good Morning ladies, how are you doing?" Jack announced sounding really wide awake, he brought coffee for them and grabbed a stool.

"Excuse me for intruding but you and the Doctor how far back do you go?" Jack asked River quickly sipping his drink and putting it down again.

River put the pen down and said, "We don't go back. I go forward and he goes back. I'm his future and he's my past, which means every time I see him, I know more about him and every time he see's me he knows me less. We got married when I was supposed to kill him, when time stopped and then we touched and time went back to normal." Jack seemed interested. "Did you have parent's there?" River replied to him, "Yes they were. Me and the Doctor got married on top of a pyramid. Amy and Rory were my parent's except I'm older than them and they are much, much younger than me."

Jack and Clara listened and Jack thought if Amy and Rory were the people the Doctor had killed.

"The Doctor... He had jelousey or something over Jenny for a while and he treated her really bad, he hit her and eventually it got to the point where... Jenny didn't want to carry on because the Doctor injected Amy with something and she had no idea what she was doing, so her and the Doctor cut Jenny to pieces inside and out... Jenny didn't want to carry on so she wanted the person who loved her the most to end her life." River started to get really emotional as she relived these horrible moment's in her head. "We all looked at Amy even the Doctor. Because Jenny had, had enough she screamed out that she wanted it to end and she wanted someone she trusted and loved the most to end her life. That's when everyone looked at Amy, mum. She couldn't believe it, but then after a while whatever the Doctor put inside of her, it wore off and she knew...She knew exactly what she was doing. She didn't want to do it, but she did anyway. She couldn't believe that after everything in spite of what she did Jenny wanted the one she loved the most, Amy to take her life. Amy gave her the option... Gun or tiny pocket knife and Jenny asked her to cover the knife and Jab it straight into her heart and she did... Jenny coughed up a little blood and then she died and it crushed Amy and that's all I'm going to say." Clara felt really, really bad for River. Jack however felt disappointed in the Doctor and was angry how he let this happen. River remembered one more thing. "Jack he didn't just do that, he even stabbed Amy and then one night when we had all gone to bed he tried to burn us alive and he killed mum and dad first and then shot Michael...He's dangerous, so be careful around him."


	2. Chapter 2

Voices of the Unknown

Chapter 12

Destiny and now

Jenny was really board in the cell so she sat there thinking about what might've been or what could be her destiny. River came to her cell door. Jenny looked at her feeling hatred but then forgiveness for what River did to her. River pulled out the strange sonic screwdriver. Jenny stood up and walked over to the cell door. "Why are you showing me it?" Jenny asked. River said to her very seriously, "This is a weapon of mass destruction and should never be used." Jenny gasped, "No seriously?" River looked back at her seriously. "It was uniquely made for you because it's written that you will use this one day and you will destroy something but at the minute I don't know what it is. I'm gonna ask Jack if he can keep it locked up, so you don't use it." Jenny looked at it and couldn't believe that she would have to use this.

Meanwhile The Doctor was feeling rough and also looked it. Gwen came down the stairs to him. "Come on...need to go and put you in a protective cell." The Doctor looked at her, "Make sure I don't hurt Jenny." Gwen looked at him and replied, "I can try and help. You need to understand her." The Doctor turned to her and said, "Let me go and see her." Gwen exhaled, "Sorry, I can't do that." The Doctor got angry again, "You're Torchwood and I'm the Doctor, I have more authority so, Gwen Cooper if I was you I think you should do as I say!" River heard the Doctor's raised voice and came over. She leaned over the railing. "What's going on?" River asked. The Doctor looked up and said, "Nothing." He then walked up the stairs with Gwen following behind. River gave the Doctor a concerned look at he just glanced back with evil in his eyes.

"I'll come with you." River announced, she didn't like the look on the Doctor's face which is the reason why she went.

The Doctor walked past two cells and past Jenny's and then jumped back a cell. "Jenny!"

Jenny jumped up, "Dad!" Jenny seemed unhappy being in solitary confinement and even the Doctor saw it in her. The Doctor put his hand on the door and Jenny slowly walked toward the Door and slowly placed her hand on top of the Doctor's, she bowed her head down feeling sadness and River felt the same inside but knew it was right.

"I'm sorry..." Jenny said feeling even greater sadness.

"Hey what do you have to be sorry for? It's me who should be apologizing, not you." The Doctor said in a low cheery voice trying to cheer Jenny up.

Jenny lifted her head and looked him in the face, "I came back. I returned to find you. Now were stuck in this stupid situation all because of me."

The Doctor put his head on the door looking down to the floor keeping his hand where it was, "None of this is your fault. You're beautiful, you're my daughter. You came back to find me as any child would and there's nothing wrong with that."

Jenny looked at him and saw a tear drop down to the floor, she thought maybe he did still love her and the violent phases were something out of his control and he never knows that he's doing it.

The Doctor apologised repeatedly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jenny put her fingers through the air holes in the Door and waited for the Doctor to put his through. "Dad come on, we can get through this please!" The Doctor looked at her and said seriously and said, "How? We're both about to be locked away from each other." Gwen interrupted, "Doctor, Jenny...I see how this is affecting you both and if you'd like Jenny, Doctor I can put you in a cell next to each other...Would that be alright?" Jenny's eyes glistened at Gwen and then she looked to her father for approval. "Dad?" The Doctor looked at Jenny and smiled, and then he looked back at Gwen. "That'd be perfect. Thank you." Gwen nodded, however River thought it wouldn't be a good idea but she kept her opinions to herself.

Chapter 13

Locked up

"Whatever you did I don't like it." River said to Gwen after she put the Doctor in his cell.

"River, it's part of Torchwood, well it is and isn't but it's important the same species are kept together otherwise stress will build on one or both of them and they won't be able to take it. They're both safe for now so let us do our job and we'll leave you to yours." River didn't like being told what to do but went with it anyway.

The Doctor was sat with his back to the rock wall and Jenny was just on the opposite side also with her back to the wall. They were both twiddling their fingers not knowing to say to each other. Jenny looked above her head and saw little light from the streets above. "Do you remember-"Jenny started saying and the Doctor caught on. "Hm?" Jenny carried on and saw vision's in her head as she closed her eyes to remember the times they had with each other when they first met. "Do you remember... You made sure a war didn't happen, you were the one who prevented whatever happens you must know I'll be there to hate you and to love you because that's the way love goes isn't it?" Jenny's blue eyes lit as she opened them. The Doctor felt deep sorrow and replied, "Yeah." The Doctor took a breath, "Even though I hurt you...Why do you stay put? Put it another way. If I killed you and I knew exactly what I was doing what would you think then?" Jenny hesitated, "You-you wouldn't, I know you...Dad If it came to anything I'd hope you'd protect me." They both stayed quiet. The Doctor was tearing up. "Dad?" The Doctor remained quiet. The one thing Jenny hated was the silent treatment because it hurts more than anything.

Clara was board and went into the TARDIS she found a jacket of Amy's on the bunk bed. She then saw a photo of her with River when she was a baby. She realised something. She put Amy's coat back down and came back out of the TARDIS. "The Prutoh...They're not feeding from evil, if you think about it." Jack and Gwen were confused and so was River. "River... I know you're busy and everything but can you listen. River didn't want to listen. "Clara I don't want to know. Whatever you've figured out is probably wrong..." Clara interrupted, "I believe it isn't though... Look River if you want Jenny and the Doctor back I think you ought to listen."

River got upset and shouted; "None of this is important! I can get my family back however long it takes! Leave me to do what I'm doing...Trying to save the world without him is a hard enough job, putting pieces together is hard. Clara please leave me to do this... We're dealing with fire here and it's not good."

"I could-" Clara began but got paused again by River. "No I must do this." Clara took one last look and backed off. She went and did what she thought she was right.

Clara came to the cell department. Jenny was half asleep and the Doctor still had his back against the wall with his legs standing up. "Clara!" The Doctor gasped. "How's River?" Clara looked at him and said, "Not good." The Doctor bit his lip, licked his lips. "How's Jenny?" Clara quickly looked into Jenny's cell and saw her sleeping. "She's sleeping, looks like an angel." The Doctor smiled.

"She has your eyes." Clara said as a positive gesture.

"Yep, that's because she's my own. I dream of having the most wonderful life with her but if I keep hurting people, I'll never have those dreams. River my wife, Seem to know less about her and she knows more about me and in between now there's Torchwood keeping me and her locked up, like animals, but Gwen was nice, she offered me a cell next to Jenny so we could talk but that idea of a life together but I'm worried... I'm worried that she'll die before we do anything like that." Clara's eyes filled with tears feeling really bad for him.

"It's not my time or place but...I want to see Amy for myself and get her for help because the atmosphere is really tense and it's crushing you, because I can see it in your face. Jenny and you clearly makes family but whatever is controlling you makes the problem worse." Clara said to him.

River came down the corridor, "Clara what are you doing?"

Clara looked at her and said, "Speaking to the Doctor."

River got angry and it almost seemed as she was now possessed like the Doctor once was. "Time has no place for you Clara! You should never have been born! You're a forgotten star like the rest of us here so i'd suggest of you want to stay alive, I'd stay away from my husband."

Clara hesitated; "...I wasn't...River? What's wrong with you?" The Doctor thought this was all weird because he wasn't feeling angry but River was, He wondered if this would go through every family member and if it did how bad it would get.

"River whatever you do now, it may affect you for the rest of your life and if...If whatever you do is so bad...You'll want to kill yourself because of the guilt...What do you want?" The Doctor asked her and he really hated what she said, "Well, now you ask sweetie... I want her dead." River pointed at Jenny's cell and the Doctor jumped up and because River knew the code to get in it was worse. The Doctor started pleading with her, "River No! Listen to me! If you hurt her you will regret it for the rest of your life. Jenny! River please listen to me! Please!"

River had gotten into the cell and what happened now would probably break Jenny's and the Doctor's hearts forever. River got into the cell and put a gun to Jenny's face. Before Jenny could say anything River demanded that Jenny would do as she'd say. The Doctor could only hear what was said and couldn't do anything else. "Sit and shut up. The Doctor couldn't do this job so I will!" River placed the gun point on Jenny's neck and Jenny felt very isolated. Clara shouted for Jack and Gwen and they quickly came down.

"River!" Jack exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what the Doctor couldn't bring himself to do!" River replied with attitude.

Gwen was stood outside the Doctor's cell and saw he was breaking apart, "Gwen...Whatever got inside of me is now inside of her and I can't stop it. She'll now have the violent phases instead of me. Please if you don't anyone to die, trust me and let me out."

"Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah ok." He replied keeping an eye on River and the gun.

River knew something was happening. "What are you doing? If you let him out I swear I will..." River saw the Doctor stood there. "River I understand what you're going through, just please move the gun." River pushed the gun a little more into Jenny's neck. The Doctor felt a little angry but he kept his cool. "You wouldn't ever want to hurt her, so why do it now?" River replied looking at Jenny, she saw Jenny was scared but kept the gun where it was. "I've been waiting... You couldn't do it because your so strong hearted about these things but now I will... I swear Doctor I will."

Jack came behind the Doctor and the Doctor moved his hand behind his back to signal Jack not to come near. "That's whatever is inside you telling me that, tell me whoever you are, why do you want one of us to kill Jenny... C'mon you eventually got Amy to do it." The Doctor wanted to know but River didn't tell him straight, "Doctor it is me... Your wife but seriously she has to die and why did you bring mum into this...You pumped stuff into her and you had a grasp of her and made her kill Jenny and you killed her too."

The Doctor got really angry, "RIVER WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? LET JENNY GO AND WE CAN SORT SOMETHING OUT! THIS IS UTTERLY STUPID PUT DOWN THE GUN AND LISTEN TO ME!" Jack hadn't seen this side of this Doctor before but he stood by and had his gun in his pocket just in case. River silently walked to the Doctor and put her hand on his hearts and made him stop breathing for 5 seconds and then the side of the Doctor Jenny didn't want to see no more was back, she couldn't do anything about it. Clara knew something was wrong and wanted to get Jenny out of there but River stopped her. "Jenny get out of there!" Clara shouted but by then Jenny was trapped and hopeless. Clara tried to get her by shoving the Doctor but it failed. "What do you want with her!" Clara screamed. "Doctor...River listen to me, whatever is controlling you it has power and you can try and fight that power the both of you together or not at all." Just when Jenny thought she was back on top of things, her hearts were broke once more.

Martha and Gwen pulled Clara back without saying anything, it was as though they were possessed too and in true fact...They were.

"Martha Gwen. What are you doing?" Jack asked calmly and they carried on pulling Clara back and she was fighting back. Clara was now horrified as to what was happening. The Doctor and River had their hands in each other and Clara saw plain evil in their eyes and she also did with Gwen and Martha. With a click of the Doctor's fingers Jack dropped to the floor dead but for how long? Clara and Jenny were on their own now and had to find a way to fight this off but they couldn't.

**8 hours later...**

Clara woke to find herself strapped down to the hard chair and she tugged and pulled but every effort made to free herself failed. Jenny was stood at Clara's right not moving a muscle and the Doctor was stood behind her, he was maybe holding a gun which is why she didn't move.

"_...Everything for the Doctor was never in the same order, not life nor death, it was alway's with a beginning and middle and an end but now quite in the same order, I guess that's how life with my dad went."_ River read from the book Jenny had been reading when she was trying to help him.

River then carried on, "Do you get board of this? Actually do you know who wrote this story?" Jenny stood trying to have courage and stand up for both her and Clara. Jenny looked at the book and only saw it as a book. "Who wrote it?" Jenny asked with her voice trembling a little. River turned the book and faced the cover toward her face and read, "The author of this book is this strange but interfering girl called 'Jenny Arthur Melody Pond' Jenny didn't know but soon realised it was her. "That... No it can't be... I have never written a book unless... I have written a book." River raised her eyebrows. She then turned the book over and read another Paragraph and on the opposite page you could see the TARDIS in the temporal vortex. '_A man and his box...He was defiantly a mad man with a box. He wanted to show me the stars and give me so much more. He never had much. He'll always have me. Whatever I do, wherever I go, I will always think of him. One day if I see him again which I'm sure I will... I'll make him realise how we could both be a family with his friends... Realisation and revelations and many planets and stars are waiting for us... One day for one more time you'll see us run and we'll run until every star burns." _

"Aww sweet story... Shame it won't end that way." River said putting a lighter to the book and burning it and that hurt Jenny too because that was her way of saying "Hello Dad." And now that 'Hello' is now gone. Clara watched the book burn and Jenny hurt, "You evil... how can you do that?"

"I just did." River replied.

Jenny looked down at Clara and then at River, "It's ok...I can remember most things. You know what... I can't stand any of you anymore. Apart from you Clara I can stand you so don't worry... You guys though you make me sick, this isn't a war is it? It's been because I'm here that this has all happened... I think something's controlling you guys and I will get to the source of the problem."

The Doctor interrupted, "And how are you gonna do that when you're chained down?" Jenny tried to Run but she only got as far as up the stairs before Jack, who was also possessed grabbed her and threw her on the floor face down first making her cut her lip and bruise her face. The Doctor then put his knee very hard down onto Jenny's spine making her flinch in pain. Jack got her wrists and had thick heavy shackles and put them tightly onto Jenny's wrists. Clara shouted, "OI! LEAVE HER ALONE! DOCTOR!" The Doctor and Jack let go of her and Jack pulled her up onto her feet. She stood with both wrists together and was in pain from being thrown onto the floor but she didn't show it.

"Now Jenny, you either do as we say or die and the same goes to you Clara... This is dangerous isn't it. Look what you've gotten yourself into." River smiled and walked off leaving Jenny and Clara chained or strapped down.

Chapter 14

Escape plans and mistakes that should never have been made

The next day came and because none of them knew what happened the day before it would be quite an impact on everyone else for what they have done.

"Do you guys know where Jenny and Clara are?" River asked looking around before hearing a lonely sounding tone from another part of the room, "Down here." River and the Doctor both ran over to the railing and saw something which they both thought was horrible. River ran down the stairs and gasped, "What happened?"

Jenny's eyes which looked tired and a bruise that seemed swollen looked at River and River saw it was quite obvious. "Jenny...Who...Who did this?" River asked.

Jenny looked at her and said, "Honestly?" River replied, "Yes." Jenny's blue eyes stood out and scared River a little but she stood and tried to understand what Jenny now said, "You all did... All of you. Not Clara or me, you all did...And we were alone trying to fight every one of you off and one of us played with fire and... The evidence is clear." The Doctor stood looking really shocked and declared, "We need to stop this now... All of us against two...What do they want?" Jenny and Clara both suddenly fell to the floor unconscious. The Doctor went to Clara and saw she wasn't waking up. River tried to wake Jenny but both attempts failed. "JACK! GWEN! MARTHA!" The Doctor shouted and they quickly looked over the railing and saw Jenny and Clara on the floor. Jack ran down first with Martha and then Gwen behind. Martha gasped, "Oh my...What happened to her?" She got down on her knees next to Jenny. The Doctor turned around and replied, "We did!" Jack didn't know what to say. Gwen and Martha checked the pulse's of both Jenny and Clara and Martha said, "They're fine...Just unconscious." The Doctor looked at her gone out.

"Whatever happened last night was us...After I was possessed I remember then River being possessed and then she put her hand on my chest and that's all I remember. We must've been all possessed but I don't think that they are." The Doctor said looking at Clara and Jenny. "I think they can hear everything I'm saying, I just need to get into their consciousness and talk to them that way, well Jenny I'm not too sure about Clara because she's human." The Doctor added. The Doctor then decided what he was going to do. "All of you do you trust me?" River asked why. And the Doctor stood up and said, "This might be dangerous but it's worth the risk. If we get possessed whilst doing this try to fight it, Jenny is angry inside and I need to check that out and if my and her anger meet it could make us get possessed again. I don't think it's anger they're feeding on though...I think it's something else. I just don't know yet." The Doctor placed both of his hands on either side of Jenny's face and closed his eyes and managed to get into Jenny's consciousness. "C'mon Jenny tell me what happened." The Doctor said. In Jenny's mind he saw things that happened last night and he saw glimpses of the book written by her, he saw River burning it, he then saw Jack pushing her back on the floor and then the Doctor holding her down and then he saw Jack putting the shackles on Jenny and then that's all that happened.

"We've hurt them...Really bad." The Doctor said still looking at Jenny. "I'll make this stop...Just let me try and make it better." The Doctor said and then kissed Jenny on the forehead and stood up.

"So...What happened?" Jack asked.

"You and I and all of us hurt her and I will get her out of this...I will save them." The Doctor insisted looking around at everyone.

With possession and anger at bay the only thing that could happen now is Jenny and Clara waking up.

"Guns...I want them gone...Remove every single gun in sight." The Doctor said looking at Jack.

"This is a mistake that should never have been made...We need plans and time but every time we will end up getting possessed and get made to do the most unforgivable thing ever. I'm really scared that I will hurt her so bad that...That day for her will come but I hope it'll be natural not... Anyway keep monitoring them; I have business to attend to." The Doctor said to Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Voices of the unknown 

Chapter 15

The Power of Love

Clara and Jenny were both still unconscious and River was walking back and fourth thinking.

"The fear of a time lord...But she is, isn't she? She isn't a fully complete... real time lord. She's just a piece of the Doctor or an echo of his life." Jack said watching River walk still back and fourth until she stopped. She then walked over to Jack, whilst he was sat on the stool wearing a white t-shirt and braces to keep his trousers in place. River said putting her hand firmly on her head then back down to her sides, "She's scared alright but she is real Jack... She's right there in front of us... She's a piece of the Doctor too. Wait a minute..." River looked over at Jenny, nothing happened but River felt or sensed something. River and Jack walked over to Jenny. "Something is happening inside both of them... Codes... Jenny's sending messages through her system to Clara and then..." River stopped as she saw a message getting put into her head from Jenny. "River? What is it?" Jack asked looking at River just getting over the impact her mind has just had. "Jenny...She's communicating with me... Through my mind. She's telling me, she's scared but Clara is slowly locking into her mind...Get the Doctor." River got blocked out and got her mind back. She turned to Jack and demanded, "Get the Doctor now!" Jack ran off to find the Doctor and River did a dangerous thing. She tried to get deeper into Jenny's mind but as she did she saw very horrible memories instead of good memories. River jumped back getting again blocked out of Jenny's mind.

The Doctor arrived and looked at River who was very, clearly shocked by what she had just seen. "River? What have you done?"

"Nothing, just...It was a blip that's all sweetie." River gasped.

"You're lying. River tell me, what did you just do? It looks to me, with how shocked you are..." The Doctor realised and was horrified. "You went into her mind didn't you? Why did you do that? River that's stupidly dangerous! What did you see?" River looked back at him. "The power of love... She loves you and you won't get inside of her hearts to realise how much she loves you...Her mind is so, so dark, you made it that way. You a man of never carrying guns have made your own daughter have this dark mind but somehow she holds all of that anger and pain inside and writes it in a story and that story... I burned it when I was possessed. Look for yourself, see how dark you've made your daughter's mind." The Doctor looked at River and saw she was serious. He then gave her a sinister and scary look before putting his hands gently on Jenny's cheeks and entering her mind. He saw Darkness and fear inside of her. He relived the moments when he took the lives of his two friends and then he saw Jenny the first time he saw her. "Hello dad!" Said a voice inside of her head. Suddenly Jenny woke up screaming, "DAD!" The Doctor got hold of her quickly and said, "Jenny I'm here it's ok." Jenny clung onto him tighter and said to him, "I'm really scared...Please don't go." The Doctor kept hold of her and said, "I'm not going anywhere without you, I'll make sure of it."

River went and checked on Clara , but she was still unconsciouss but moving her fingers. Her finger's were making a drum beat sound, a certain pattern repeating itself it went _'1234...1234...1234'_ River called the Doctor over to check it out and he brought Jenny with him. "Doctor look at this... A rhythm repeating itself over and over...What do you think she's trying to tell us?" River asked. The Doctor looked curiously down at Clara's fingers and recognised the pattern. He listened 3 or 4 times before he said, "That's not good... That pattern ... It's a timelords heartbeat. This is really very not good at all." Jack walked over recognising the beat, "You don't think..."

"Yes, Yes I do."

"But, how?"

"I don't know but I know we're all in trouble and that explains why, maybe explains why we keep getting controlled...I think the Prutoh we're just hatching and were about to move on from earth before... Jenny, River stay here me and Jack need to, go and check something out." The Doctor insisted and Jenny said, "I thought you said you weren't going anywhere?"

"Jenny, I promise I'll be right there in your hearts but whatever happens now you must promise me you won't interfere, we all could die unless I don't help."

River was worried, "What's happening tell me?"

"The master has returned and that's why the Prutoh are still here. They would've left by now but it's like having a gun right behind you and you just freeze and stay there because you are scared. The voices of the unknown are reaching out and they have been for a long time...Now I must listen. I'm sorry but I have to go." The Doctor gave Jenny one last look before leaving with Jack to fight him. The Master.

Chapter 16

The Master reborn

The Doctor and Jack went back to the TARDIS and the Doctor took a phone from his tool box and put it in the first pocket he could find in his jacket. Jack secretly kept a gun because he knew the Doctor wouldn't like it and would take it off of him straight away and he wanted to protect the Doctor even though he knew the power of the Master. The Doctor materialized the TARDIS on a street in London called "King Street". The street was busy with a big long road and cars drove past The Doctor as he stepped out onto the street with Jack. The Doctor straightened the collar on his grey jacket and looked at Jack and pulled out the phone which had a flip up screen. "I'm gonna call her. She needs to know how much I'll be there for her." Jack glanced back and as his hair blew in the wind he replied, "Of course." The Doctor walked down the street and walked around the corner and waited for someone to pick the phone up. The wind blew the Doctor's hair as he stood with the phone against his ear.

"Hello." Gwen answered.

"Hello. It's the Doctor, please could I speak to Jenny?"

"Yes, of course." Gwen went to pass the phone to Jenny who was sat beside her and she asked who it was and Gwen answered, "It's your dad." Jenny's eyes glistened back at Gwen as she slowly passed Jenny the phone.

"...Dad... Are you ok?" Jenny asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Jenny the last time I encountered the Master he was unbelieveably powerful and this time he might be worse..."

Jenny interrupted, "He could kill you?"

"Yes, yes and Jenny I'm scared but know if I don't even survive this, I will always love you. He could even try taking control of us all again but i'll try my hardest I swear...Jenny this'll be my last chance to talk to you until the Job gets done but the one thing that keeps me strong is you... Stay strong for me..." The Doctor put the phone down before Jenny could say "I will." Jenny looked up at River who was standing. She took the phone slowly away from her ear. "He hates endings... This might be his final ending, that's probably why he didn't say... He hates it."

River looked back down at her. "Jenny your right...he hates endings. Jenny whatever you do don't worry... He's got Jack with him. What could possibly go wrong?" River said that unsure herself on what might happen.

"Jack you do realise that this is going to be dangerous?" The Doctor insisted as they were both walking down the street. Jack realised something. "What year is this? I don't mean to sound negative but earth was destroyed and there are cars and clean streets I'd guess that's bad." The Doctor looked around. He then got on the floor and put his ear on the pavement. He then stayed on his knees and measured a slab using his hands. "30 by 2... Sounds suggesting... This is an illusion, it's the Prutoh's warning to predators which, is us. Jack are you armed?"

Jack hesitated, "It was... Protection and, and just in case I brought it." Jack thought he was going to get shouted at but instead the Doctor said, "Gimme...I'm glad you brought it." Jack gave him the gun and then the Doctor with unbelievable strength threw Jack into the wall and shot him 5 times before leaving him on the concrete dead...for now. The Doctor's mood had changed again but would that mean bad news for Jenny?

Back in Torchwood. River and Martha walked up to Jenny and she noticed something odd about them. Martha stepped forward and Jenny jumped up. "Worth a fight aren't you Jenny?" Martha asked which seemed weird to Jenny. "Excuse me?" Jenny asked. River then stepped forward and said, "Full of fire this one." Jenny started to be sarcastic to calm herself down, "One...I do not have a clue as to what you are on about and two do you two need to lye down because you seem to be a bit... A few screws loose." Jenny pointed to her head making her finger go round as to say they were cuckoo. Unexpectedly Gwen grabbed her from behind with a hell of a lot of strength and forced her to go along with them. She kicked and hit but every attempt to be free failed. Suddenly the TARDIS appeared back in the Torchwood institute and Jenny was glad to see her father...until she saw the dark side of him again. Jenny gasped, "No! No!... Dad!" The Doctor stepped forward and told them all to hold Jenny down to the chair that Clara was attached to but now she was on the sofa supposedly in a coma.

"Master... She's now ready." The Doctor said looking into a dark space of the room. Because everyone had control of Jenny and were even more powerful than normal she was more scared than ever because, she'd never met the Master before and from what she'd heard of him scared her enough but now being able to actually see him was more scary than seeing Amy and Rory apart from each other. Jenny's muscles now started to hurt with how hard she was trying to fight back, now matter how much she tried...She never got free.

A dark figure came out of the darkness and as Jenny managed to look to her right she saw the figure and it made her more terrified than she had ever been in her whole life. That's when she started pleading with them, "Guys! Listen to me please! You're all possessed just try and fight it before you do something stupid! Dad! Melody! Gwen! Clara!...Clara?" Jenny was shocked for a second because she was in a coma, now the Master might have control over her. Clara didn't say anything. She just looked as evil as everyone else did. Jenny got worse for pleading this time; she even started crying even though she knew it was no use, "Just listen to me for a minute! You're possessed all of you! Please listen!" By then it was too late. A figure with a black hoodie and black jeans and black shoes and also black hair stood two metres away with his head facing to the floor. The room fell silent and Jenny even stopped struggling but everyone still kept the grip on her as strong. The figure lifted his head and Jenny saw a huge scar down the side of his left check and the look on his face was very scary. The figure walked towards Jenny and as he came nearer she still tried to fight everyone off but with less effort than before.

"Jenny... Who's going to help you now? I have control over everyone you love and right now every single one of them is holding you down waiting for me. I'll tell you this. You will bow before me as I am your lord and Master. I can feel the fear inside of you and it feels spectacular." The Master told her.

Jenny was still afraid but managed to get words out but with a slight whisper, "Who are you? You made my dad kill my mother and father and you made him live with the guilt."

The Master walked closer until he was right next to Jenny and told her down her ear making her cringe, "I've been making them do everything...They've been my puppets and I'm their puppet master. Guilt inside of the Doctor, that feels like everything you ever love has come to you at once but tonight Jenny I'm going to do something I haven't done in a while and the last time I did this I did it to a human." The Master stood up and put his hand on Jenny's cheek making her feel a lot more scared and cringe even more. Jenny looked up at him in horror and he saw delight.

"I'm the Master and for however long I want I'm going to become... You!" The Master declared before laughing, with a laugh that scared Jenny. The Master continued laughing and Jenny struggled a lot more than before, "No! Get off me! Listen please guys! Dad!"

The Master stood whilst she was struggling and looked very seriously and said, "Tie her up it'll look better!" Then suddenly Jenny got lifted onto her feet and there was rope hung up above her head which the Master put there a while ago. The Doctor pulled it down and put it onto Jenny's wrists tightly so she couldn't move. Everyone walked away, as she didn't need holding anymore and the fear in Jenny's face was really bad and the Master walked up to her and said after taking a breath, "You Jenny are perfect. You were made from a sample of his DNA...Amazing. Would you still forgive him now?" Jenny hesitated, "I know what's happening to him and it isn't his fault so yeah, I would...What are you going to do?" The Master said, "I'm going to become you...And I'm gonna make you kill your father." The Master then walked over to her with a really dark look on his face and Jenny screamed, "Please don't do this! NO!" The Master placed his hand on her forehead and she suffered a hallucination for at least two minutes before dropping unconscious. Now the Master could be her and take control of her when ever he wanted and it didn't mean that he had to be inside of her body.

The Master is now Reborn!

Chapter 17

Take you

The Doctor and everyone else woke up on the floor, Jenny still had her hands tied above her head. The Doctor jumped up onto his feet after Jenny shouted over to him and he looked around her when he got there and saw a large scar on her neck. The Doctor gasped, "Oh Jenny...What have we done to you?" Jenny looked at him and said, "It wasn't you, you're not supposed to be here." The Doctor sonicked the ropes and made them snap and Jenny fell onto him.

"You're extremely weak Jenny...What happened?" The Doctor held onto her back and hugged her tight.

"I-I...Dad... Help me...Please." Jenny was out of breath and seemed really pale to the Doctor which worried him.

"Jenny... I can take you out of this... The scar on your neck... What is it?" The Doctor asked. Jenny put her hand on her neck not knowing anything about the scar and when she touched it, it stung.

Jenny gasped, "I didn't even know it was there... Something happened, all I remember was someone mentioning the Prutoh and blanking out.

"Feeding on your memory, that happens, well they do that its interference in your memory patterns...You'll be fine... The scar on your neck though... Do you remember anything?" The Doctor asked, sitting her down with his hand on her cheek. Jenny looked at the Doctor and a tear ran down her face and she took a deep breath. "Someone is going to kill you dad, I don't know who but I am scared, really scared...Don't fade away from me please." The Doctor then hugged her tightly and said, "I'm not going anywhere, just you do me one thing." Jenny looked back at him and asked, "What is it?" The Doctor looked back with a concerned face at Jenny and replied, "Protect me." Jenny gasped, "Wha...I don't think..." The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder and said, "It might be hard but trust me, it'll be fine."

River and everyone else now woke up, "What? What in the name of... What happened?" River asked looking over to the Doctor and he replied lying and said, "It was a blip, something happened to Jenny but don't worry she's fine...we're all going to be fine." The Doctor spread a fake smile across his face as River stood up. Jenny interrupted, "I don't think I can...I don't think I can protect you." The Doctor looked back at her shocked and asked, "What do you mean? Why?" Jenny looked him in the eyes and said to him, "I think I'm going to be the one who kills you." River looked at her gone out and the Doctor didn't know what to say and sarcastically laughed it off but when he looked at Jenny he saw she was serious, "What Do you mean? Jenny you've had a massive pulse-wave shock, it affects people this way... I say people what I really mean are time lords- Your being serious aren't you?" Jenny nodded and the Doctor swallowed hard.

Clara woke up feeling dizzy. "Hello... What day...is it? Ooh Doctor you're looking good today."

River stepped forward and joked, "Keep your hand's off, he's mine."

Clara suddenly got back to normal and said, "Did I just... I am so sorry River and you also Doctor."

River smiled, "Its ok. It's normal." The Doctor stood up and walked away from Jenny. He rubbed his forehead and Jenny saw he was breaking but how much time would it be when he actually cracks up completely.

The Doctor ran up the stairs and threw things around when he realised that this might be true. River thought to just leave him and Jenny was the one who'd be picking up the pieces and maybe throwing them to the dirt again. By now everyone was awake and no-one asked questions. River wanted to make Jenny feel better but she didn't want it. "Everyone back off! I don't want to do what I think I might do and I feel someone has control over me and if I do... Then it means well, everyone would know." Jenny walked off feeling anger and disappointment in herself.

Chapter 18

The Darkness

"Jenny who are you?" The Doctor asked sat down on the sofa.

"I really don't know." She replied.

Suddenly she said using her own voice, "I'm the Master."

The Doctor gasped, "What? The Master. How do you know about him? Oh Jenny you are not mine I'm telling you now."

Jenny looked at him gone out, as he was stood now directly in front of her, "What are you?"

"Hello Master. Tell me why are you in my daughter's body?" The Doctor asked looking at Jenny because by this time the Doctor remembered what he originally set out to do but the Master took over."

"Excuse me?" Jenny herself asked.

"Jenny listen and don't be scared, let your mind go absolutely blank and forget that I'm here." The Doctor pleaded and she was scared, "Why?" She asked. The Doctor looked back and said these now famous words, "Because it will save your life just do it."

As Jenny did it she started to have a fit, which was good and bad because now the Master was coming from her body into his own form. Jenny's body fell to the floor and out of it came a dark figure which was of course the Master.

"You've grown wiser."

"I've had time to work on it. Tell me why do you do this? You're making the Prutoh destroy earth and everything that's in it but why oh and one more thing. Jenny." The Doctor grew angry.

"I played with you're mind and you're fear and aggression is just...it feels amazing...I made you kill you're friends but you remember in the end they and you knew exactly what you were doing so why let Amy kill Jenny, you're worth a fight Doctor." The Doctor evaded the question and said, "How are the drums in you're head?" The Master laughed, "They're ready and you're hearts and mind are almost ready."

The Doctor was confused, "For what?"

The Master replied, "I'm going to make you, the Prutoh and you're daughter suffer but the first link of course is you, you've seen so much killing and hatred in your life isn't it about time you gave some away?"

The Doctor suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the floor. The Master then put them both close together and fed off of every fear they had and mixed them, but somehow he couldn't complete what he was doing, there was something in the way but what? Out of nowhere River snuck behind the Master and whacked him over the head with a fire extinguisher and knocked him clean out. And said, "Sorry sweetie but you just picked the wrong person to mess with."

**1 hour later...**

The Master was now tied up and Jack thought or believed that tying him up wasn't enough. The Doctor had now woken up and walked over to River and randomly kissed her on the cheek, "Hello sweetie." River said to him after and he replied being flirtatious, "Hello sweetie." Jack just looked at them and coughed, "Excuse me but e'm we have stuff to deal with." The Doctor only just caught on to what he just said, "Hm? Yeah...Sorry."

The Doctor then walked swiftly over to the Master and he looked up at him. "The Master, hello... You were using my daughter for something but what and why? The Prutoh haven't left yet and by now they would've but I think you've made a deal with them..." The Doctor's voice now got very scarily low, "You made a deal with them, either to murder billions of people and leave me standing in the dark or you are using my daughter to get to me! It still hasn't worked!"

The Master laughed as though the Doctor was wrong and he said, "No Doctor! You're daughter, Jenny is now my puppet and she can do as I please... You got the Prutoh to bring her back and ever since then you've treated her like..."

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO THAT! SHE IS JENNY MY FLESH AND BLOOD AND I WON'T HAVE YOU SCREWING WITH HER MIND, SHE IS NOT YOURS!" The Doctor was now angry but the Master found it really funny.

"She is going to die Doctor... Only when you're not expecting it and you know that sonic screwdriver..." The Master said. The Doctor pulled out Jenny's sonic and looked at it with teary eyes. The Master continued, "She is going to use it and I'm not going to be the one who controls her to use it." River looked at the Doctor and saw he was getting upset whilst looking at the screwdriver, whereas the Master was sat with a pleased look on his face. The Doctor stood, still looking at the screwdriver heard a '_CLICK' _behind his back. It was a gun and the Doctor knew that the only person in that room, who wanted to kill him was Jenny and he was right. Jenny stood behind him holding a gun to his head. Jenny kept her arm straight in front of her, whilst standing very straight as though she was a solider, which at first she was. The Doctor looked at the wall facing it diagonally and feeling sorrow and pain but all he could do now was just talk and fear for his life, "Hello Jenny." The Doctor said in deep sorrow.

"Drop the screwdriver... Give it to River and stay still." Jenny demanded.

Before the Doctor did so he looked at the Master very angrily and said with a low angry voice, "What ever you're doing now... Never ever do this again!" The Master smiled at him and then the Doctor lowered his hand out to River and she took the screwdriver firmly from his hand and then waited for Jenny's command. Jenny put the gun into her other hand and then used her left hand and then put it to her side, still looking sharply at the Doctor and then demanded to River, "Give me it!" River hesitated and then the Doctor shouted at River without turning around, "RIVER GIVE HER! Please." The Doctor's voice lowered. River looked at him and then at Jenny, who was holding the gun still to his head. River looked at Jenny's open hand and even though she didn't want to she said very distresses, "IS THIS IT? DOCTOR I KNOW YOU... YOU'D MAKE HER PUT THAT GUN DOWN AND YOU'D OVER POWER HER! DOCTOR, LISTEN!" The Doctor interrupted, "River today is not the day to do this..." "Neither is any other day!" River replied. The Doctor didn't know what to say, "River... River!" River then interrupted again, "Doctor be you... You know what to do so do it."

Jenny then did the unexpected thing. She smacked the Doctor over the head with her gun, knocking him unconsciouss and then she turned the gun over to River. River stood not even moving and looked into Jenny's eyes, but little did Jenny know, Gwen and Jack were stood behind her and one of them may do something to hurt her, but it'd be for her own good.

Gwen stood as though she was getting ready for when Jenny would actually use the gun, stood behind her waiting for the right moment. Jack Kept his eye on the Master, because he had seen the power in the Master before and didn't know how powerful he was now. The Master just seemed to be calm about everything, because little did they also know...The Master was controlling her to do this but they kind of thought he was anyway because this anger disorder has gone through at least two people, The Doctor and Jenny.

The Master sat and said, "The more time you waste the more I'm going to make the Prutoh brutally murder the human race. Right now I'm the Master and I have control over the whole planet and I'm thirsty."

"For what? Blood? Power?" River said still looking into Jenny's baby blue eyes feeling really sorry for her.

"River just think about it...I'm even more powerful than you and not even these chains I'm tied up with aren't enough!" The Master insisted and then he broke every chain and stood up and seemed stronger to Jack. Jack put his hand on his hip, which had his gun attached to his belt. Jack then insisted, "Master let her go!" Jack of course was on about Jenny but no, the Master was the darkness in the room and he didn't let her go painless, he let her go very painfully. "Ahh Jack! Of course I'll let her go but not the way you want!" The Master then looked at Jenny, she was still holding the gun until the Master forcibly made her legs collapse and cause her head to hurt really badly. Jenny collapsed to the floor screaming in unimaginable pain and River didn't know what to do. The Doctor woke and was suddenly aware of what was happening. He crawled over to Jenny very quickly and he shouted to the Master, "STOP THIS! PLEASE STOP IT!" The Master just smiled. River tried asking, "JENNY? It's-Jenny." She then looked at the Doctor, whose face was blank and didn't know what to do.

"Doctor?" River asked, "What do we do?"

The Doctor had tears in his eyes and had his hand on Jenny's back and replied to River, "I don't- if this doesn't stop now I'll loose her and I can't... I just... I don't know."

Jenny looked at him and he looked back, she knew then by the look on his face... He couldn't do anything. The Master suddenly made the pain in her head worse and she screamed, "DAD PLEASE HELP ME! IT HURTS... PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" The Doctor looked at River and she was as bad as him, they were both very concerned and worried, they just didn't know what to do. The Doctor looked at the Master and then shouted once more, "MASTER STOP THIS NOW!" The Master glanced back at the Doctor and then disappeared. The Doctor then looked back at Jenny and she was no longer in pain. She then grabbed hold of the Doctor and gasped, "It's stopped... Oh god! Dad! Dad!" The Doctor then put his hand on Jenny's head and said to her in relief, "Jenny! Oh...You. You keep holding on whenever and whatever situation you're in... That's my girl eh?" River felt sad but then happy at the same time for them both. What ever happened next was up to everyone else in that very room.


	4. Chapter 4

Voices of the Unknown

Chapter 19

Pain in Jenny

Jenny was scared about what was going on and so was everyone else. She felt weird. Angry or sad or happy. Her feelings were all over the place. She stayed on the floor unsure on whether to stand just in case her legs give up on her as she stood. She looked at the Doctor who was also on the floor sat forward, with his hands closed in each other against his mouth. He had concern in his eyes, because he didn't know how to approach what was happening. "Dad." Jenny squeaked. The Doctor looked at her and replied with a low voice, "Yes." Jenny knew he was concerned but she had to ask him, "What do we do?" The Doctor looked really upset and replied, "I really don't know Jenny. I really, really don't." The Doctor saw her trying to stand up, so he asked, "Would you like me to help you?" Jenny replied, "Yes, yes please." The Doctor then stood up and took her hands. As he was lifting her she said to him, "I- I don't think I can stand... I can't feel my legs." The Doctor still kept hold of her and once she was up, even when the Doctor was holding her, he saw she couldn't really stand. "Jenny, try walking and I'll keep hold of you...I promise I won't let go." The Doctor looked into her eyes and knew that if her legs didn't work it'd be a really big problem, unless Torchwood had the right resources for her legs. Jenny tried to walk but she fell straight back onto the Doctor. "Dad, I can't...I can't do it." She gasped. The Doctor didn't know what to do. He helped her sit back down again and said as he was doing it, "Jenny it'll be fine... Trust me, I'm the Doctor." Jenny smiled back at him.

"Jack. Do you have any resources to help her walk?" The Doctor asked in a low voice looking at Jack. Jack looked back and replied, "No, sorry." The Doctor turned away in sorrow. It wasn't as though River could help because neither did she have the resources to help. She saw he was hurting and she knew it would only be a matter of time before the other sonic screwdriver would be used. The Doctor didn't know what to do, the world was being destroyed, the Master was on the loose and even worse, he controlled Jenny which is why... The Doctor realised something, "We're not his puppets." River caught on, "What?" The Doctor looked back at her and replied, "We are not his to control, he can only have authority over the most vulnerable, Clara is fine, me, Jack, Gwen and you are fine it's just..." The Doctor was stood telling River before he realised and this time Jenny took notice. "Dad...You guys are fine but you never said- it's me isn't it? I'm the vulnerable one. But that means- the reason I can't walk is because he's making me not able to do it." River looked at her as though she was slightly right, whereas Clara understood the situation and knew that Jenny was right. The Doctor turned and looked down at Jenny and her blue eyes shone up to him and he felt ever so guilty. The Doctor took a deep breath and said feeling deeply upset, "Jenny...If he's stopped your legs from working it's only a matter of time before he... One by one each of your body parts will stop working and because he has control, I'm sorry Jenny but he's the one that's going to... And I'm sorry." Jenny didn't want to hear it and tried moving herself and showing that she's strong enough but deep down inside she knew that she wasn't.

Jenny clung on to the surface behind her and clung on and tried to pull herself up, but her legs weighed more than she could lift. She struggled but was very determined to do it. She was determined to show that she was still worth one more fight. River was behind the Doctor and when she went to try and help her, the Doctor put his arm behind his back to tell River "No." Clara's heart was breaking seeing Jenny suffer because she knew that Jenny couldn't do it by herself. Jenny pulled so hard but she just fell back down. It frustrated her alot and she got really upset by it. Jenny tried and tried but she got so upset she wanted to beat herself up about it. Clara couldn't take any more watching and went past the Doctor. She picked Jenny up and she knew how upset she was because it showed very clearly. She hugged Jenny tightly as she cried tears of pain and anger saying, "I can-I can do it...I'm not going to give up. Clara I can do it." Clara replied to her and said, "I know you could...I know." Clara looked up at the Doctor and saw he had a guilty conscious but left that area well alone.

Chapter 20

What do we do?

River knew how much Jenny was suffering and thought it was very unlike him to leave it and let it be. She wanted to know what to do around the Master and the Doctor honestly didn't know. How he came back out of Galifrey is a mystery. The time war was time locked and he escaped; now any being can't do that, not unless you're the Master.

River followed the Doctor through to the cell department and was loudly whispering in anger, "Doctor what do we do in a scenario like this?" The Doctor looked back and replied with his normal low voice, "The last time I saw the Master he returned to Galifrey with the other timelords that came back. The time war was time locked and no being can escape that, not unless you're the Master. The last time I saw him he was mad, he'd turned earth into his own race and he called it the Master race. He even fed off of people and entered the immortality gate which is how that race was created. That's also when I regenerated, this humble man and grandfather to Donna Noble named Wilfred Mott, he helped me defeat him, but then at the same instance, he killed me. He knocked four times and that was me over and done with. I soaked in my system radiation energy which kept the immortality gate going and that's when I visited everyone I knew one more time and I then went back to the TARDIS to regenerate. So if knocking four times was my death last time what would the silence actually be? Will I actually die this time River? Will I leave her and let some other guy take this job over? The fall of the 11th... I'm now on that incarnation so what does it mean, River you must know. What happens to Jenny?" River didn't get a say in any of this and she replied, "I can't tell you any of that and you know I can't it's too dangerous." The Doctor looked at her in curiosity and asked, " What's so dangerous about my future?" River suddenly noticed the Doctor getting angry and tried not to be too hasty.

"River what happens to Jenny!?" The Doctor threw her into a cell door having a hold of her wrists pretty tight so she couldn't get free.

"Doctor get off me!" River pulled and pushed but the Doctor just kept on tighter.

"WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN RIVER?" The Doctor shouted and what he didn't see was that Jenny managed to get to the cell department by dragging herself. She saw the Doctor holding River and she saw that River was in distress and shouted, "DAD!" That time he didn't listen.

River shouted back to him out of anger, "SHE DIES DOCTOR! JENNY IS GOING TO DIE!" Jenny looked up at them and was shocked. The Doctor let go and said, "You're lying." River looked at him and said, "You're the judge of that." So does this mean River is right? River was going to walk away until she saw Jenny on the floor and knew she was bad enough already. Jenny looked up at her and said, "Melody?" River knelt down to her and told her, "What happens now and what will happen, I don't know if it's true and I am really sorry for letting you hear that, I really am... I was just very angry and I didn't mean to hurt you." Jenny replied, "I think his violent phases are starting to scare you. Are they?" River said in a low sad voice, "Yeah... They are." Jenny looked at her and said, "It'll be alright, just stay with me and you'll be fine." River smiled. "Would you like me to help you?" River asked Jenny. Jenny looked down at her legs and replied, "Yeah, please." River then put one arm on her back and the other beneath her knees and Jenny held on. They both walked away and when they had completely gone, the Doctor punched the cells each and broke his knuckle on his left hand and cried alone. He cried out, "Amy! I need you!" He knew help wasn't coming but he felt like the loneliest guy alive but in fact that was jack.

Jenny was sat on a sofa-chair thinking and figuring out what to do, but in fact she knew she couldn't do anything. Jack came over to her with a needle full of a purple fluid. Jenny turned around and asked what he was doing and he said as a lie, "It's to help your system work more efficiently whilst the Master has control of you." Jenny hesitated, "I'm going to die anyway...What's the point in it?" Jack sighed, "Well, he'll have less control over you for a very long while and it will keep you alive longer." Jack was lying. Jenny thought something was wrong but she went along with it anyway. She felt that she could trust Jack but Jack knew that she couldn't.

"Where are you going to put the fluid stuff in?" Jenny asked.

Jack looked at her and replied, "I'll need to put it in you're neck... In the centre, which means to keep you still, because putting it right there will make other parts of your body may have spasms... And I'll need to tie you down...Are you ok with that?" Jenny didn't know what to say and replied, "I'm ok with that...I think." Jack looked back at her and replied, "Thanks for your co-operation." Jenny nodded.

Jack came back with two belts and a rope for her hands. Jenny still wasn't sure about this but let Jack do it anyway. Jack put the first belt tightly around her waist and tied her hands behind the chair. Jenny felt insecure about it still and gasped feeling scared, "Jack...How long will this take?" Jack replied, "Only a few minutes, I have to make sure you're completely still." Jenny asked again, "Where's dad and Melody and Clara?" Jack replied, "Trying to figure out how to find the Master." Jack was almost finished with the belt going across her chest; he just needed to pull it a little harder. Jenny looked up and saw a nightmare figure and gasped, "Jack... You don't need to find he Master... He's here... Jack he's here!" Jenny struggled but now couldn't even move. Jack turned around and before he even looked at the Master, he blacked out.

The Master walked over to Jenny and before she could speak he put his hand on her mouth and kept her quiet. Jenny was really, really scared and fell absolutely silent. She wanted her dad more than ever, because she never knew the power of the Master and from what she heard, he was very dangerous. The Master pulled out a rock which she had seen before, she recognised it's purple glow and the Master asked, "Do you know what this is? It's your dad...It's the Doctor's soul and I have it and right now he is gonna mercilessly kill her because I'm making him do it." Although the Master didn't he'd see what Jenny would do. Not much. He then picked up the needle and squirted some out before putting his hand on it and his hand glowed blue as he did something to the liquid, making it bubble. Jenny gasped, "What are you doing?" The Master held her neck down so she couldn't move and said, "I'm gonna let your legs work and then you're gonna kill the Doctor." Jenny loved the idea of legs working but killing 'Dad' she didn't. Jenny screamed, "NO! You can't! Please Master let me go!" River and Clara heard her screams and ran over, "JENNY?" River shouted. River got there and immediately stopped. She looked at the way Jenny was and then she saw the Master with a syringe and a needle on the end. Clara got there and gasped, "Oh My..." Jenny saw them stood there and gasped, "Please help me." The Master then slowly put the needle into the centre of her neck and pumped, little by little bit of the liquid in. After he'd finished putting it in he wasted no time, throwing the needle behind him before putting his hand on her chest and made it glow red and stopped her breathing. He was doing something bad but what? River decided she had enough but when she went to hit the Master, she just got thrown back. Unfortunately for the Master the Doctor came out of the shadows without him noticing, he clicked his fingers and the Master turned around.

The Doctor slowly lifted his head and the shadow around him faded. The Doctor knew how powerful the Master was now becoming or was now, so he tried his best to defend his daughter. River looked at one of the Doctor's knuckles and saw at least three finger's out of their rightful places. The Master also noticed and saw this as an advantage. Jenny still felt another needle going in because the Master was putting the now orange liquid in really slowly. Then the Master did the thing anyone would wish wouldn't do, he put the needle a distance into Jenny's neck enough so it would stay there and then he left it, he then duct taped the needle onto Jenny's neck but still made the needle stay in. Jenny was so scared, she just didn't know what to do and couldn't do anything anyway. She looked up at River with fear in her eyes and it wasn't as though River could come near her because the Master had a type of a force field around himself. The Doctor came closer and said to him, "You don't have to do this...Whatever you are doing." The Master smirked and said, "It isn't me who's doing it or going to do it and do you even know what I've done to the liquid? I've made it different, unique liquid that is only suitable for her! She's going to have it and the longer you leave that in the more you're causing your daughter pain." The Master insisted seeming angry and the Doctor glanced over to Jenny, she couldn't even swallow because the needle was that deep into her Adams apple.

Jenny's vision was going blurred and she couldn't hear properly, out of desperation she gasped, "Mum!" River quickly put her hand away from her chin and looked over to her. Clara asked, "Mum? Does she mean you?" River turned around to Clara and replied, "No...But that's who she's reaching out to because she's... she's." River realised something, "Doctor! She's reaching out to Amy...If you don't get to her now she'll die." The Doctor got angry, "Take that out of her now Master!" The Master looked back at him and replied, "No. You're going to listen to me now... You want to save her... You must push that syringe and put every last drop of that orange liquid inside of her. Otherwise she'll choke to death and die and you don't want that now do you?" The Doctor looked at him with great fury and River saw Jenny was hurting but Clara felt most for her and because she was the only human willing enough and able to go through the Master's force field she insisted out of stress agitation that she'd do it and River and the Doctor shouted, "NO!" Clara looked into Jenny's very frightened eyes and saw how bad she was getting and she also saw that a part of her neck was turning a blue and purple colour because she was loosing blood flow. The Doctor and River were going to stop her but the Master kept them back. The Doctor didn't know what Clara was going to do with that needle and neither did River which is what made it so bad. The Doctor argued, "Clara, we don't know what is in that liquid and it could possibly kill her, please Clara don't do it."

Chapter 21

Turning tables

Captain Jack and Gwen finally joined them once again and told the Doctor "The Prutoh, They're leaving and earth is turning back to normal but what about the- Whoa! Spoke too soon." Jack gasped as he saw the Master standing there. Clara didn't press down on the needle and claimed to the Master in thinking he wouldn't do anything, "It's stuck!" River knew what she was doing, knew she was doing it wrong. The Master walked over to Clara and Jenny and pulled the needle from Jenny's neck and pressed it down and said, "You liar! I guess I'm gonna have to do this aren't I?" The Doctor jumped forward, but all of a sudden got pulled back by Gwen and Jack. "LET GO OF ME!" The Doctor shouted to them and Jack replied, "Doctor, No! It's too dangerous." The Doctor saw the Master put the needle in the air aiming for Jenny's throat and him and River gasped, "JENNY!" Clara turned the tables though, she saw the needle coming down, that's when she put her arm in the way to save Jenny's life, instead of the needle going into Jenny, it went into Clara and so did every bit of liquid that was in the needle. The Doctor was shocked by what Clara did and more to the point so was Jenny. Jenny had finally got her vision back and saw and heard everything. The Master now got angry, because Clara was showing signs of weakness, the Master decided it was now Clara's time to die although she could be dying right now. As Clara got weaker, the Master used a knife to imprint in the language of the time lords the word 'Killer of time' even though the Doctor didn't know what that even meant.

Clara was feeling dizzy and dehydrated, she couldn't even stand properly. She then fell to the floor. Not able to move. The Master finished the marking and then went off again, he vanished. The Doctor ran toward Clara and felt faint beats in her heart, but she was still very alive because she could still move. "It isn't poison...she hasn't been poisoned... It was regeneration energy... Why would the Master want to give Jenny regeneration energy? River keep her strapped down, that sounds, really cruel but do it and listen to me." The Doctor then stood up and shouted, "Master! Come back here, I'm not done yet!" The Master came back and the Doctor walked up to him angry and said, "Why would you want to give her regeneration energy?" The Master smiled, "She hasn't seen the vortex yet or the untempered schism? In order to become a time lord she needs to stare at the fabric of the universe itself." The Doctor was confused, "Why are you helping her become a time lord?" The Master laughed, "I'm not helping her...I'm making her do it. If you want her to become one of us then, I can help you." The Doctor was even more confused. "Where would you be able to get that power anyway?" The Master made the Doctor think. "You sent me back to the time war remember and I nicked it." The Doctor didn't want to ask any more questions and said, "Let's do it or as I used to say Allons-y! No never saying that again either."

The Doctor walked over to Jenny and said, "Jenny I don't want you to be scared but I'm going to make you stare into the time vortex and you need to concentrate on it, really hard... think of everything bad that's happened but think of everything bad and then good nearer the end." Jenny hesitated, "But bad memories should stay where they are and I'm fine the way I am!" The Doctor replied, "You're not me." River interrupted, "And what's that supposed to mean? Not everyone can be like you, you know and she is her own person, let her make her own decision." The Doctor then said in anger and made it very clear, "NO!" River decided to fight back and said, "This isn't even you. The umtempered Schism is extremely dangerous...Why can't she stay the way she is?" The Doctor got hesitated again and decided, "I want her to be a complete time lord, and the untempered schism can help with that."

River decided that the Doctor was going too far, she also believed he was under the Master's control. Jenny saw that they were arguing and she didn't like it. The Master said to Jenny, "It's natural, parents at war with each other." Jenny stayed looking at River and the Doctor and replied, "River's not my mum." The Master had an evil grin on his face and said, "She doesn't have to be your mother to be a time lord, do you know why you're going to look into the infinite stream of time and space in itself?" Jenny replied, "No." The Master replied, "I have control of your father right now and I can make him do whatever I like until I do this." The Master clicked his fingers and then the Doctor turned back to normal and wondered what he was doing. River looked at him and asked, "Doctor? Are you ok?" The Doctor replied, "Why are we arguing anyway I have some unfinished business to take care of... Jenny is going to die today and you cannot stop me." The Doctor walked over to Jenny with an evil look on his face and without hesitation, he put a pen knife into the left side of her neck, she was bleeding really bad. She looked up at the Doctor and then the Master clicked his fingers again and then the Doctor was back to normal. Jenny looked at the Master and said, "You lied." The Master replied, "yeah and who's going to fix you now?" The Doctor trembled back and looked at his hands covered in Jenny's blood and was in shock. Jenny knew this wasn't his fault and said to him, "Dad...this wasn't your fault. Please Dad don't run...Never run when you're scared, none of this was you." The Doctor walked back looking at his hand's and swallowed hard, "Jenny...I am really sorry."

The Master stepped in and said, "I have the untempered schism and you know that can heal people without regeneration, make her survive and look into it. The Master had now got the untempered schism right where he wanted it. He was going to take control of the Doctor for one last time.

Chapter 22

The untempered Schism

The possessed Doctor helped the Master put the untempered schism right in front of Jenny. Martha, Jack, Gwen and River and almost Clara were just about to see the Jenny they knew die or stay, but able to regenerate. One thing that was confusing was that, Jenny had regenerated once but stayed the same so how did this work? The Doctor locked his eyes onto Jenny as he walked over to her, she was breathing really heavily and it was as though the Doctor was controlling her but honestly it was her. The Doctor pulled out a little torch and checked Jenny's pupils and Jenny said to him, "Dad you don't have to do this, trust a try, you've tried to fight it once and you can try again, dad please." The Doctor kept shining the torch in her eyes and saw them dilated, which is what he wanted them to be. River and Martha wanted to talk to him but he was too much in possession of the Master. Martha was on the floor with Clara, she was still managing with the regeneration energy that was going to now enter her blood stream. Martha looked up at River and asked, "Regeneration energy...isn't that dangerous for a human, and will it enter her blood stream and cause damage?" River walked over and slowly knelt down to Martha and said, "I suppose...Because I'm half time lord and part human, it can go two different ways. Her system has never had this power and it will go into the bloodstream making her heart beat twice as fast and she might be able to manage it. If she's able enough and fight's for it, it will work and if it doesn't she stands a really great chance of dying." Martha looked at her holding Clara's loose wrist still checking her pulse and replied, "And... Her heart beating slowly is that- is it normal?" River took Clara's wrist from Martha and felt her arm getting even warmer, "It could be, she could be producing a type of artificial heart... so she'll have two and a half hearts but- No, that's impossible, if she becomes part time lord... She'll only manage as a human 40 days of life and then the rest of her day's she'll be like me." River didn't seem happy about this and Martha asked, "And this is good right?" River replied, "No it's not. Being like me, it can be very lonely and she is a bright person, she can't be that lonely person that I am because it will destroy her." River was right and Martha knew she was and in a way felt bad for her. River stood up and looked down at Martha and said, "Put an oxygen mask on her. She'll need it to survive this process." Martha picked Clara up and took her away.

The Doctor was still examining Jenny and once he was done without the Master noticing he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry Jenny." Jenny gasped and then struggled, "DAD? Dad listen, please listen this time around." The Doctor didn't listen and then he plugged a pipe into the wall and the pipe was black and stretched enough to reach Jenny. The Doctor then took the mask and put the strap over Jenny's head with struggle, because Jenny pulled and pushed away and tried to stop him, but she couldn't. The mask had four straps, two on each side, one strap went on top of the ear and then the other went beneath the ear. The Doctor placed the mask firmly on her face and tightened it and locked it in place using the tightners. Jack knew what he was doing, but he didn't do anything because the Master had control of everyone there. They wanted to move but it felt like they were stuck in one place because of the force the Master had held against them. Jenny now knew that no-one could save her because she felt the strong sense of a force in the room and she knew it was there and she knew the only one who could save her now was herself. With words.

Jenny struggled even more and open and closed her hands, her struggle to get free now was desperate more than ever. The Master's control over everyone was getting overwhelming, but now River believed the Doctor was doing this on his own accord snapping out and in of control, trying to control it, but every attempt was failing. The Doctor grabbed her right hand and held it down. He then took his knife and drew a time lord symbol which said 'Jenny.' She hated every second and her urge to get free was getting worse. She was screaming her dad's name but her sounds were blocked by the mask. The Doctor walked over to her and looked into her eyes and said, "You're pupils are the same...good." Jenny couldn't believe he was ignoring her cries.

Chapter 23

Jenny's life

Watching this was hurting everyone. Gwen said, "This is wrong... STOP THIS!" Jack looked at her and understood what she meant. The Doctor pulled a leaver making a gas slowly lurk into the mask on Jenny's face and when she looked down at her nose she noticed. She then started to scream, "NO GAS PLEASE NO! DAD NO!" The Doctor walked over to Jenny and looked into her eyes and said softly, "The gas will take a long time to run through your system to get to your lungs but keep breathing." Jenny asked, "What will it do?" The Doctor ignored her and then turned around and said, "I'm going to need River which means i'll need them." The Doctor looked over at River in a very sinister way that scared her and then over to Jack and Gwen. The Master said, "I'm sorry guys but you're needed." The Master now took control of them apart from River.

There was a new Harness chair for River and Jack and Gwen and the Doctor pulled her over to the (Above) and she struggled and pulled and because the harness type chair was placed next to Jenny and because she had seen what Jenny had been through, she wouldn't want to be like that. "DOCTOR STOP THIS! HE HAS CONTROL OVER YOU AND YOU'D BETTER REALISE IT SOON BEFORE YOU END UP DOING SOMETHING VERY STUPID." River shouted at him. He and Jack tied belts on her, like the Doctor did with Jenny and instead of ropes for her hands, River had chains, she continued shouting how wrong this will end up but because he was being controlled, he was oblivious as to what was happening. Jenny looked at her and said, "Melody...I'm so sorry!" River looked back at her and saw pain in her eyes and sighed, "None of this is your fault. Know that Jenny." If Jenny could she would reach out to River but she couldn't. River continued to struggle and scream out loud, because Martha could hear everything that was going on she looked at Clara and said, "C'mon Clara you can fight this, I know you can." She then looked over her shoulder and heard the screams of pain and guilt but she couldn't do anything.

The Doctor prepared another mask for River and he was surprised at how long Jenny was surviving from the cut in her throat, bearing in mind that she was looking really white in the face and sweating really badly, surely she was dying but just very slowly.

The Doctor waited for the gas to be ready and as he did he looked at Jenny's neck, he turned her head slowly and looked at the wound deeper. "How you are surviving its un imaginable." Jenny replied, "I'm holding on because I'm doing it for you." Jenny then closed her eyes and it seemed her life had gone but it wasn't. "Jenny?" River gasped out of concern, "Jenny wake up... Jenny! Jenny fight it once more c'mon Jenny one last fight. Jenny?" River couldn't wake Jenny and was now scared and had to fight this battle on her own. "JENNY! You see her? She's your daughter and now she's dying because of you. Doctor wake up. She will die if you don't help her live." The Doctor didn't care; he carried on doing what he was doing.

The Doctor un- tied Jenny's roped and belts and removed the mask. He left her to now what he thought die. The Doctor spoke to River, "She's now dead and soon enough you will be too, you need to be aware of what I am in order to understand me River Song." He said pulling her gas mask over her face and she struggled and told him not to do it but he didn't listen and then he pulled the leaver to let the gas leak into her mask.

Martha was still with Clara and nothing was happening.

Jenny choked and woke up and that's when the Doctor jumped up. "Hello Jenny." He said very slyly. Jenny said to him, "I will- I will hurt you." The Doctor laughed, "C'mon then...Bite me." He said this in a low voice because he thought she hadn't got any fight in her left. Jenny stood up and River saw that she was very weak and could be hurt the most by doing this. Jenny hit the Doctor around the face and then he grabbed her arm and put her on the floor, making her hurt and then he hit her over the head with a gun and then he left her unconscious for only four minutes but the Doctor did the stupid thing... He left the gun beside her.

Jenny got up once more feeling really ill, her face was so white that she should be dead, but she kept on fighting back. River was even shocked by how much she was fighting back. "Jenny you don't have to do this no more...Jenny with the state you're in he could kill you. Jenny listen to me please." River pleaded with Jenny, all Jenny simply wanted was her father back. Jenny leant against a wall with her arm on her head; she started to cough up blood which bothered River, "Jenny? Jenny back down please! You don't have to fight any more." Jenny turned around and her face, it scared River and all she wanted was for Jenny to back down, but Jenny thought one more fight was enough, "Melody...I ca... I can..." River insisted, "No you can't do as I say- BACK DOWN!" Jenny was shaking and no matter what she tried once more. "Dad...One more c'mon I'm not backing down yet." River shouted, "JENNY NO! HE'LL KILL YOU!"

The Doctor looked at Jenny and smirked and without anyone noticing he filled a needle with a green substance but what was it for? He then slipped it into his pocket and then walked over to Jenny. He knew Jenny was weak, that was an opportunity for him, "Who's going to throw the first punch then?" River glanced back at Jenny and said, "Jenny, do as I say back down now!" The Doctor was waiting, "Come on then Jenny...Once more." Jenny threw the first punch and it was a very weak one because of the way she was. The Doctor held his arms out, "Really?" Jenny then went to punch him again , but he tripped her up and kept his knee on her back. "No!" River gasped. Jenny tried to fight him off but she knew this time she wouldn't win, "DAD PLEASE LISTEN TO ME, YOU'LL END UP KILLING ME." The Doctor whispered in her ear and said, "That's what I want to do but painfully and slowly." Jenny still tried to fight but her glow of life, was slowly fading. "What are you doing?" Jenny asked as she noticed him getting an object from his pocket, "Just stay still." The Doctor said, Jenny was worried. The Doctor spat the cap of the needle out and then put it in front of Jenny to show her what it was and she gasped, "No...Dad don't...Don't please don't do it." The Doctor then stabbed the needle into the side of her face, which wasn't wounded and squeezed every drop of the liquid in.

The Doctor then stood up and left Jenny to get up herself.

Chapter 24

One last fight, no more fight left.

Jenny stood up and fell into the wall. By now River would've thought that she'd back down, but she was still trying to fight every battle because at the end of the day all she wanted back was her father and she wasn't going to give up for him.

"You wanna know why I'm doing this? I want you back. The father me and Melody love. Is this too much to ask for?" Jenny asked but then she noticed the gun on the floor. She picked it up and being very shaky it took her a little while to load it but she got it and then when the Doctor heard the click of the gun behind him, he turned around and saw Jenny standing there. Jenny really, didn't want to use it and she even hesitated to use it. "Dad, listen to me...I will use this but I really don't want to." Jenny saw the Doctor about to stab River in the heart but Jenny did what she never dreamed of doing. She shot him. River was astounded and shocked that Jenny shot him.

Clara woke up and knew somehow what was going on. Martha jumped up and said, "There has just been a gun shot." Clara took the oxygen mask off and jumped to her feet and ran out of the room and went to where everyone was. She saw Jenny on the floor looking extremely ill, holding her chest. She saw the Doctor had been shot and he was resisting the bullet. She also saw River strapped down and then ran over to Jenny. Her eyes were still open but she wanted to close them. Martha checked her pulse and knew she was really bad. Clara touched her face and felt it Luke warm and very sweaty. Martha and Clara looked at each other, both shocked as to what had happened in these last two hours and the state Jenny was in. Martha looked into Jenny's eyes and saw that she had a trauma even though she saw it on the outside as well. Martha got up and ran over to the fridge and took out a medium sized bottle of ice-cold water that had fogged up on the outside because of the cold. Martha grabbed a straw and stuck it into the bottle lid. She then ran back over to Jenny and gave the Bottle to Clara. Clara took the head of the straw and before she gave it to Jenny she said, "Jenny drink this, it's fresh water, you'll need it." Clara then went to give Jenny the water but she pulled away. Clara and Martha glanced back at each other and then out of nowhere the Doctor grabbed the back of Martha's neck and effectively strangled her. The Doctor kept his arm around Martha's neck alarming Clara, she put her arm out in front of her as a gesture, "Look Doctor... Jenny's dying and, and..." The Doctor was limping and looked weak and replied, "Yeah...So am I." The Doctor jerked and then fell to his knee's dropping the knife. Martha pulled away from him and now, they all didn't know weather he was dying or just faking.

The Doctor crawled over to the umtempered schism and looked into it. He stared at it for at least two minutes and his wound closed up and he was now better again. Martha did the smart thing and pulled him away, because if he looked at it any longer it would drive him crazy. "Ha! Jones and Clara and my daughter, they're all going to die today." The Doctor smiled at this and didn't know why. Clara urged Jenny to drink but she refused once more before trying to grab the straw, every time she did, it either slipped or she couldn't get a grip. Clara noticed her trying to get it and said to her, "Here you go. Carry on drinking, it'll make you better." Jenny started to suck on the straw to allow water to run up it and enter her mouth and she swallowed very slowly because her neck muscles were tensed but she began to drink more and more before she was half way down the bottle. Jenny did start to show signs of improving but very little. She tried to stand up three times but by the fourth she was up and when she walked over to the Doctor she tripped a little as she walked, because she hadn't fully recovered. Jenny then fell into his arms and he took a little notice, but not much. "C'mon Jenny... Solider...Daughter." The Doctor looked into her baby blue eyes and was seemingly no longer being controlled by the Master, or was it Jenny's eyes that made him notice?

River looked at the Doctor and thought something had changed in him but she was far, far away from the right answer. The Doctor was playing with feelings and the first chord to play was the 'believable chord' the second chord was to 'Play the game' and the third, well you'll see. The Doctor played the first chord. He pretended to care for Jenny and tried to reason with her and protect her. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and said very faintly, "She's dying... I can help her though." He then looked up at Martha, she was holding the bottle of water and then the Doctor said to her, "Martha keep giving her water and keep her hydrated, otherwise she'll die much quicker." The Doctor then picked Jenny up and took her over to Martha, left her leant against the wall upright so she wouldn't choke on the water. The Doctor looked in the corner of his eye and thought he had seen something and then he looked again but actually turned around and gasped, "River... River!" He then ran over to her and then pressed 4 individual buttons on the wall to stop whatever gas was going inside of her from actually harming her. The Doctor undid the latches on the mask and removed it from her face. She was fairly weak but ok to sit and try to stand up, after the Doctor untied the belts and chains which were holding her down. Before the Doctor asked her anything, he ran to fetch an actual oxygen tank and mask back to River and Jenny. His first priority was Jenny. He turned a switch on the oxygen tank and then Martha took the bottle away from her. The Doctor took the strap of the mask and put it behind her head and then carefully put the Mask on her face. Jenny was at that time unaware about what was going on around her, but she knew, she always knew her dad would always be there. The Doctor kissed her forehead before leaving her alone with Martha. The Doctor picked up the second tank and took it over to River; she was just-only just coming around to full consciousness. The Doctor turned her oxygen mask on and whilst she was still coming around to full consciousness he put it firmly on her face. The Doctor of course was still possessed but like I say he was playing three chords and it was taking time to hit the second chord.

Chapter 25

Chord number one

River rubbed her head wondering what was going on. The Doctor was still sat beside her looking at Jenny, she was still breathing but it was taking time for her to cope with the liquids that were in her system. Jack and Gwen carried on like normal, just accepting what had just happened, but they had to because they were Torchwood and because the Doctor's family was having a break down, they were the ones who had responsibility of keeping themselves to themselves especially after what had just happened.

River looked and then looked at the Doctor again. She was about to speak until the Doctor looked at her with a very assuring face and said, "River don't speak. Jack's scanned me and found no life forms inside of me for now, I'm me...The Doctor. You're wearing an oxygen mask because whatever I had put into your lungs isn't good and I'm sorry about everything that has happened... I can't...control what was happening to me. I want people to trust me but you probably won't at the minute but give it time eh? Just give it time." The Doctor looked at River with a sad face and she felt sorry for him. River removed the oxygen mask from her face and said to him with a sigh, "Doctor, she wanted you back so badly and the you- The Possessed you, you beat her and I begged Jenny to back down but she carried on fighting...Fighting for you, even when you made her so weak that she couldn't stand...She fought for you...And I don't blame her, she just wanted you." The Doctor and River looked at each other and the Doctor didn't know how to answer but he replied knowing that he didn't mean it, " Do you think she'll still..." he didn't know how to put this in words so River did it for him, "Love you? I think she will, Doctor just go to her and tell her you're still here for her despite what has gone on... Go on, GO!" The Doctor had now got River's feeling chords, now he needed Jenny's and everyone else's.

The Doctor pulled his jeans up and straightened his bow tie, sat next to Jenny and even though she was unconscious he still spoke to her. Martha handed the Doctor the bottle of water before going to fill some paper work. Work was still important to Torchwood especially after what everyone had just witnessed.

"Jenny I am so very sorry. I want everything to be ok between us... Everything that has happened, I'll, I'll accept blame for because it was, you know me. I've been stupid and I don't deserve to be your father, I've tried and tried but there has always been something in the way... We can never work as a family, father and daughter I just can't but once I'm gone from your life, everything will be fine, you'll find yourself somebody to love and you'll make your own family with a really beautiful man, but I won't be there to watch your children grow up... I won't be there to hurt them. I won't be there to hurt you." The Doctor seemed sad to Jack and River but he was still playing the first chord. Jenny leant on the Doctors arm and he looked down at her and kissed her head. Jenny took a breath and said keeping her eyes closed, "Please...Don't go." The Doctor put his arm around her and put his head on hers and sighed, "Hello my Jenny."

**1 Hour later...**

The Doctor and Jenny had fallen asleep and Jenny was still wearing her oxygen mask and everyone kept it on her for safety precautions. Clara got a blanket and put it over the both of them.

River was working with Martha on the paperwork, on what had happened over an hour ago. River was putting the pieces together on why Jenny would have to have possession over a sonic screwdriver that could destroy worlds. River drew a sketch of the screwdriver and realised that it wasn't just for destroying worlds...It was for bringing back people she loved weather they were dead or alive and only Jenny could use it. _The voices of the unknown, _River thought, "The voices of the unknown are inside of that screwdriver...everything she does, she can contain in this, she can bring back life, bring back memories and make them happen right in front of you... With this, She has power beyond, even a God's power to rule the mighty heavens above. She is... She controls us if she uses this." River looked over to Jack and said, "Jack lock this away, use as many locks as possible, don't destroy it. Just lock it away." Jack looked at the screwdriver and took it from River and put it into a safe which had over 100 locks on it, surely no-one could get into that.

Clara watched the Doctor and Jenny sleep and thought it looked really angelic, she wished that she still had her family but, that had been taken from her. She sighed.

Chapter 26

Chord number two

The Doctor woke Jenny up by giving her a bowl of hot, steamy porridge. She was still wearing the oxygen mask but the Doctor advised her to take it off and put in on every half an hour and have food after 5 hours, after she had her porridge so it would help with her throat with the healing process. Jenny's neck was very bruised and had marks from where needles went in and it did hurt, but at least for now, she was slowly getting better. It took time for Jenny to swallow but that was alright with the Doctor. At least she was eating something. The Doctor closed is hands nervously and sighed to Jenny, "I- What I said earlier, if you heard me I was wrong, for now and always, I'll be there...I hope that you'll be there for me too, but if you don't I understand." Jenny looked at him and said in a weak voice, "You don't deserve this... None of us do... When I said, I'm staying with you forever... I meant it. I fought you and I-I wanted you back. And no matter what it took I almost got you back...I almost died trying to get you back... I'm glad I've got you, I'm never going to leave you." The Doctor smiled at her and said, "You've got me now... Jenny, I fear that I won't have you for long... I haven't got a cure for the Master repeatedly possessing me and it scares me, if I drove you to this, what could I do if I'm ever possessed again?" Jenny hated to think of this and tried to ignore it.

The Doctor changed the subject after a moment of thinking, "You finished with that?"

Jenny answered, "Hm? Oh yeah! Thanks dad." Jenny handed him the bowl and he said with a smile, "Your welcome." The Doctor then stood up and said, "Now, you drink some more water and then put that oxygen back on, it'll make you better." Jenny saluted to him using her index finger and her middle finger, together and smiled at him and he smiled back.

The Doctor went to see Jack, Martha and River and he went up to them and said, "Hey! What are we dealing with here?"

River looked at him and replied, "Possession of not just you but everyone else, Doctor you wasn't the only one being controlled, it was you and Jack and Gwen and no-one else." The Doctor pretended to look concerned but in fact he wasn't. He was still possessed, just following orders and pretending to be him when in actual fact he was going to become a monster.

"So the Prutoh come, I meet Clara, I dig up Jenny and take her to the Prutoh...The Prutoh bring her back to life and then all of this is because she's alive?" The Doctor acted confused.

"No, not exactly." Martha interrupted, "They've been planning this for a while, along with the Master. They brought her back as one of your strong points and Doctor, they're now trying to find your weakness with Jenny and I fear that it's going to be sometime soon when they find that weakness." The Doctor gasped, "How long?" River interrupted, "Doctor all we can say and I know it sounds cruel but don't show Jenny your soft side." River couldn't believe what she was saying but if it's enough to keep Jenny alive then so be it. "Doctor what I'm saying is and I'm going to hate saying this... Doctor for as much time as we can find I'm sorry but you are going to have to hurt Jenny with words and nothing else. Don't be violent just don't be nice with words and it should work." The Doctor pretended to be angry and he said in a low angry voice, " I can't do that, not after what we've just been through, for... I've only just made a relationship with her again and you're telling me TO BREAK THAT BOND!? NO...NO, I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT! She's the best thing I have at the minute and I'm going..." River raised her voice, "Doctor! It's the only way to keep her alive and right now you're killing her with kindness. Listen to me...you want her alive don't you? Then do it!" The Doctor glanced at River before storming off feeling pleased with himself on the inside now it's chord three that he's about to play.


	5. Chapter 5

Voices of the Unknown 

Chapter 27

The Final chord

The Doctor was glad with the way things were turning out. It was almost as though everything the possessed Doctor wanted was actually going to happen. River and Martha were still working together and then Martha said out of the blue, " I don't know about you, but I think the Doctor is still possessed, I don't know why but I just have the feeling that he's still being controlled and just going along with what we are doing." River looked up at her with a look that Martha didn't like and replied, "Martha, if he is we'll have to be extremely careful, but I really don't think he is still possessed because he's getting on with everyone but we need to tame his anger and keep Jenny alive. Martha keep your thoughts to yourself for now and we'll see what happens."

The Doctor had put his grey jacket back on and went up onto the earths floor. He looked around and noticed it was a warm summers day, so whatever happened earth must've been put back to normal, when the Prutoh left, because nothing on earth was destroyed, it just looked normal. People were shopping and boyfriends and girlfriends were kissing and children playing. The Doctor however, well he was the most evil one there, but on the outside he looked really nice. He put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out another candy cigarette and placed it into his mouth. He smiled as he knew what he was going to do next and it wasn't good. The Doctor put his hands into his jean pockets and his black braces only just showed as the jacket moved. The Doctor reached a street and saw a chemist shop, which is what he needed for what he was going to do next. As he opened the door a bell rang and the pharmacist came and stood at the counter. The Pharmacist was thin and a medium height and looked to be about 22 years of age. He had hair spiked at the front and was wearing a TARDIS blue tie. His white long jacket showed a picture of him and his name.

"May I help you sir?" The Pharmacist asked the Doctor whilst he was glancing around the room. The man was fully English and sounded as though he was from London, even though he was in Wales.

The Doctor turned and looked at the man and smiled, "Hello, I'm the Doctor... I'm looking for a certain drug for my daughter, she's very ill and because she can't take tablets, I need liquids...lot's of liquids."

"Well sir, how old is your daughter might I ask?" The thin man leant over the counter a little looking over to the Doctor, whilst he was looking on shelves and he replied, "Er... 17, yeah she's 17 and she had become ill over the last 10 hours and at the minute, i'm feeding her porridge to help her throat heal. It isn't just her throat, it's everything- Everything is dying inside of her and I need liquids to help her."

The Pharmacist was confused but went along with him, " I'm sorry to hear that sir." The Doctor looked at him and said, "Call me the Doctor please."

The Pharmacist re-phrased his words, " Right ok then, Doctor e'm does she have medication-your daughter?"

The Doctor looked at him and said, "No...No Doctor's can ever figure out what she needs because she's different, very different but she seems to work well with the most dangerous drugs that are liquids, although she can swallow tablets, small ones though-I know...Very different. What's your name Mr Pharmacist guy?"

The Pharmacist behind the counter told him, " My name... Jerome- Jerome Austin, my friends call me Spike and I have no idea why." Jerome laughed and the Doctor looked at his spiky hair and then at the counter. "Excuse me Jerome but I need a list of every dangerous, life threatening drug you have because I'm the inspector, I used the daughter thing to see how you'd act as your job and so far you are doing good." The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and Jerome laughed and believed him, "Of course Mr... Smith. I have all the I.D I need and I'll leave you to inspect this full area." The Doctor tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Thanks for your co-operation."

The Doctor went into the back and looked at the brightly collared bottles and put them into his jacket and to finish off, he'd put some tablets in a bottle into his jacket and then he said to Jerome before leaving, "Thank you, everything is fine." "That was quick!" Jerome gasped. The Doctor smiled, "It was quick checks, everything is good and you've passed all procedures...Good day Jerome." With that the Doctor walked out of the door back to Torchwood.

The Doctor arrived back and sat back down with Jenny. Jack asked him where he'd been and he replied, "I've been doing a lot of thinking." Jack raised his eyebrow and the Doctor looked back at him as though he was telling the truth. "Yeah ok Doctor." Jack then walked off. The Doctor looked at Jenny and he was now thinking of how to play this final chord.

**Later that night...**

The Doctor managed to take control of Jack, Gwen and even this time, Martha. It was a quiet night and Jenny was now helping River without an oxygen mask, "So the screwdriver isn't safe for anyone? How about dad, can he use it?" Jenny was talking to River about the screwdriver and River replied, "Not even the Doctor, Jenny it is really that dangerous." Jenny didn't know what to say and when she was about to say something the Doctor shouted her, "Jenny! Can I see you please?" River followed with her to the Doctor. They had both arrived and strangely to them he seemed really happy, Jenny hugged him seeming happy, but now all of that was about to change.

Jack and Martha slowly walked up to River, and then they both took one of her arms and held her tight, "What-what the hell are you doing? Jenny this is a trap, run now please run!" Jenny glanced at River one more time before running for her life, with Clara and Martha following, seem as Jack had the strength to hold River back himself. The Doctor walked toward her and smiled and said, "River, did you really think I would let you all go that easily? Martha's suspicions were right and you didn't even listen... Don't worry sweetie, I've been planning this for a long time and now you'll obey ME!"

"Doctor what are you doing?" River asked the Doctor as he was mixing two liquids together that he had took earlier from the Pharmacist, "Jerome, lovely lad. Let me into his pharmacy and I took whatever I could find and now I'm gonna mix two together and see what effects they have, if Jenny isn't brought back here in the next five minutes."

"Wait? Effects- on what?" River pulled but Jack kept his grip and the Doctor sat down and replied, "You."

"Doctor, No YOU CAN'T DO THAT! JACK LET GO OF ME!" River pleaded but no-one listened, the Doctor just felt really proud of himself.

Clara and Martha had split up to find Jenny, but they weren't far from each other, so that if one of them saw her, they could both catch her. Jenny needed oxygen but she didn't think about it, she just kept on running. Clara saw her and because her and Martha were wearing ear pieces, they could message each other on where Jenny was, "Subject found, start closing in now." Martha replied, "Acknowledged." Now they were both slowly closing in on Jenny and now she really couldn't escape. Jenny kept on running before she tried to hide behind a wall, but her panting was too loud. Martha grabbed the back of her neck effectively strangling her and back in Torchwood River and the Doctor were listening to everything, even Jenny being strangled and gasping for breath. River looked at the Doctor horrified and he looked back at her feeling astonishment.

"Subject contained." Clara announced through her ear piece to the Doctor.

"Good, now before you bring the subject back, do routine gh9.y.h. I think you know what that means and so do you miss Song." The Doctor knew what he was doing and it was a perfect way to hurt them, but Jenny was about to get hurt physically.

"Doctor...You can't do this! Why use coding?"

"Because I know Jenny wouldn't understand it, but you would."

Before Jenny came back, both Clara and Martha beat her up until she was cut and bruised in the face and that's when Martha gagged her and they both brought her back with chains to hold her hands behind her back. The Doctor applauded them when they came back and Jenny's hearts were finally broken so much that she could never forgive her dad. River saw the pain in her eyes and River's hearts broke just as equally as Jenny's did. The Doctor walked up to Jenny after Clara removed her gag and said, "Do you still love me Jenny?" Jenny really didn't want to admit it but she said with a low voice and a dry tone, "No."

"Why not?"

"After everything you've done to hurt me this one has topped every box off, I don't love you, you I want my, you back that is all I ask for." Jenny replied to him. The Doctor then sarcastically laughed and said, "I haven't topped every box off no... What will, happen now will top every box off." The Doctor then turned serious and said to Clara and Martha without looking at them, but still looking at Jenny, "Tie her down."

"Dad! What are you doing?" Jenny was struggling and tried to kick and punch but she couldn't. Martha held both of her arms down whilst Clara tied the belts as tight as possible around her. Once they were done, one more job had to be done. Martha held Jenny's head down making her face towards River and whatever was going to happen Jenny either of them liked. Jenny's head was forced to stay by another belt which this time was holding her head down making sure it stayed facing River.

The Doctor walked over to her and flicked a knife up, Jenny saw it's shine which made her worry. "All your going to have whilst I'm doing this is oxygen, because I can see that your not breathing right." The Doctor said to her. Jenny said to him, "There is not a caring bone in your body any more is there? Well just that one because your gonna give me oxygen which I think whoever you are outside of my dad, I think the dad I know still cares and is trying to bleed through, I think you're listening to me. How did it feel to look after me, you kept me alive, how did that feel?" The Doctor stayed stood still with his back facing Jenny and River saw that the Doctor they knew was still in there. His eyes seemed to shine in the light. The Doctor then turned around again and carried on what he was doing.

He grabbed a stool and was about to start cutting into Jenny's neck when the Doctor said something which made Jenny know her dad was still inside of this monster, "I'll try and save you the best I can, but hold on Jenny, hold on and wait for me." Jenny knew that was her dad instantly and it filled her with joy and fear at the same time. Jenny felt the knife cutting into her neck but at this time she didn't really care, she did struggle and clench her fists together but she really didn't mind.

Chapter 28

Road 2 recovery

Once the Doctor had done with Jenny's neck, he had forced her to face the ceiling for no apparent reason to her, but whatever he was doing, it was scaring her and she wouldn't want to admit it. The Doctor saw it in her though. He knew that she was scared and that's what that Doctor wanted. "Jenny the reason you're facing upwards is because I'm going to force you to swallow a capsule that I made earlier and it has a lot of different drugs mashed together in it, I don't know what effect it will have on you." Jenny kicked her feet and everything else in fear of what this might do to her. Clara and Gwen however held her mouth open whilst the Doctor put the capsule of mashed together tablets that he had stolen from the Pharmacy earlier into her mouth. He made sure that she swallowed it even when she was choking on it. He rubbed her throat and made sure it went down. River pulled and knew whatever the Doctor had made was dangerous. "Doctor!" River shouted. The Doctor picked up a stun gun. He aimed it at River and said, "Hello sweetie!" The Doctor fired the stun gun and River fell to the floor unconscious. "Lock her away." The Doctor said to Jack and he took her away.

Jenny watched River being taken away and she gasped, "No!" Jenny now felt alone and scared. The Doctor moved the stool and got onto his knees and spoke to Jenny and this time it was the Doctor that wasn't possessed, he was fighting the possession side, "Jenny listen to me...Try and fight him do whatever you can I'm trying to bleed through and it hurts but hold on for me, if he kills you...If he does I'll forgive you for being here for me but if you have to kill him do it, because now he's going to try and kill you and I'm sorry but you're on your own." The Doctor then collapsed to the floor and by now Jenny knew it was life or death.

"So where was I? With you oh yes. I just need you to sleep now Jenny, sleep." The Doctor put the Mask with four straps on her face and changed the gas over to sleeping gas and within 5 minutes she was asleep.

The Doctor met the Master again and decided that the untempered Schism should go back to gallifrey and the Master left leaving everyone un-possessed and out of his power. Was it over yet though?

The Doctor woke up with River screaming out his name. He ran to the cell and found River there, "River? Why are you in there?" River replied, "Jack put me in here." The Doctor ran after her, "Oh it didn't happen again!" The Doctor noticed Jenny and shouted, "Jenny! Jenny wake up, hello...Jenny!" The Doctor panicked and River removed the belts which were holding her down. The Doctor couldn't take the mask off of her, he quickly ran around River and changed it to oxygen which se was breathing in. "Doctor?" Clara said standing up and then she fell into his arms, "Whoa I've got you Clara. Take it easy." Clara said feeling dizzy, "What-what's happened?" The Doctor sighed, "I don't know."

**1 hour later...**

Everyone had woken up apart from Jenny. River waited anxiously for her to wake up and she never did. "Who did this to her?" The Doctor asked looking at Jenny's bruises and cuts. River looked at him and whilst Martha and Clara were there she replied, "Martha and Clara...It wasn't anyone's fault though." The Doctor rubbed his head and sighed. "What did I do to her?" River looked at him and said, "This. It turns out you were still possessed when you were going along with us and we believed you weren't but Martha had her suspicions before you took control of everyone again. And you stun gunned me. I wasn't going to mention it." The Doctor replied, "River I am so sorry." River looked at him and down at Jenny's neck. River gasped, "Do not move her neck." The Doctor quickly looked over, "Oh no... That's not good." The Doctor looked again, "River we have got to save her... I made her swallow something yes?" River replied, "Yeah." The Doctor felt his jacket and filled a needle with anti-depressant and jabbed it into Jenny's neck. The liquid healed the entire wound up, which was very surprising for a time lord but the Doctor knew what he was doing.

"I need to change." The Doctor said to River and she thought he meant the way he was but he meant otherwise.

"Yes you do." River said looking at him but he hesitated, "No not like that...I need to be taken control of again." River jumped up, "Doctor you can't, think about this, Jenny could be dying and all you want is to be taken control of again!" The Doctor sighed, "Yes." He then looked at Jenny and realised what a fool he had been whilst he was possessed.

Jenny woke up, and gasped for air for a second. She saw her dad standing above her and River sat beside her. The Doctor smiled at her and said, "We made it... Jenny you helped me pull through and I've now helped you." Jenny didn't know what to think. She just thought about how much she was hurting. "Dad... What have you done?" Jenny asked him and for a moment he didn't know what she was talking about. Until Jenny said, "You said you'd fight it...you have done all of this to me." The Doctor swallowed hard. Clara walked over to see if she could do anything but the damage was already done. The Doctor gasped, "Jenny I am so, so sorry." Jenny took the oxygen mask off of her face and then stood up to the Doctor before something tragic happened. Jenny stood and said to him, "Everything I did... I tried for you and you didn't do anything...I think you weren't possessed the whole time...I think that was you accepting your violent side and you let it out on me!" The Doctor swallowed hard and said, "Your right Jenny. I did...I let my violent side out on you and I am so very sorry."

The Doctor noticed Clara picking up a gun. He instantly knew that the bullet was for him and this time Jenny didn't take it. "Clara?" River gasped. She saw her pointing the gun to the Doctor and tried to take it off of her but she fired it and the Doctor quickly moved Jenny out of the way before the bullet struck his chest and by now River knew the time had come for where Jenny needed to use her sonic screwdriver. River ran and got it and before she got back Jenny collapsed to the floor not able to breathe. She fell beside her dad trying to hold on and even the Doctor looked at her and said, "Fight this bullet Jenny... Make me fight it...I can only survive if you try for me." Jenny tried to keep herself up and she fell everytime choking. It seemed whatever the Doctor put inside of her earlier was now taking control and slowly killing her. River came back and saw Jenny trying to lift herself up and ran over to her and knelt down and said, "At this time you know what to do." Jenny hesitated, "No! I can't use that." River grabbed her other hand and put the screwdriver in it. She said to her once again, "You know what to do." Jenny looked at her not wanting to accept it. There was no doubt they were both dying and Jenny had to use it sometime soon. Jenny put her hand and the body of the screwdriver and clicked a button and made the emitter glow green. River stood away from her and watched what she was going to do. Jenny managed to get onto her knee's and the first thing she did was help her dad. She shone the screwdriver over his chest and slowly healed the wound and got his health back on top and now it was her turn. She didn't want to use it. The Doctor pleaded with her to use it but after the third time she put the emitter on her hand and her lungs were finally breathing properly. The Doctor caught the screwdriver as she dropped it and she wasn't fully healed yet... She had 5 minutes on the floor trying to breathe properly again and all Jenny knew was that this hurt. The Doctor lay beside her saying, "Please Jenny, do this." Jenny dropped the screwdriver and said, "No!" The Doctor and River looked at her confused. "What!" The Doctor and River gasped. Jenny swallowed hard, "No-one else is going to suffer." Jenny said getting breath slowly back but oxygen straight out. River noticed the frequency change on the sonic screwdriver and gasped, "Jenny...What are you doing?" Jenny didn't say anything. Jenny then grabbed her throat and the Doctor jumped up and tried to take her off but Jenny hit him and knocked him down. She continued strangling her before River had a safe needle and stabbed it in Jenny's neck, making her sleep. She slowly let go. River let her go and took the screwdriver and read the frequency, "_World self destructor."_ "Doctor she's had enough." The Doctor came over and knelt down and glanced at the screwdriver and said, " I need monitoring...and kept locked up if this happens again." River looked at him shocked.

Chapter 29

How do we get out?

It seemed traps were being set around them and the last thing they needed was Jenny doing something stupid. Jack kept the Doctor chained to a wall because he asked to be and, River locked the screwdriver away. Jenny threw up and no-one came to help her. She was weak but had to be left alone by Jacks orders.

River cried alone in the darkness, scared and very full of fear. "Why me?" she gasped, "Why-why?" The Doctor was stuck in a corner above her as she was below ground. Jenny got up and pointed a gun at Jack and he didn't move. Jenny couldn't figure out why, "How do we get out?"

"How do we get out?" Jack repeated. He looked at the gun and didn't flinch. "Fire."

"Jenny that isn't your voice...Where is Jenny? If that's you inside of her Master get out!" Jack demanded.

"**We are the unknown voices. We rage in fear and anger. We feed on fear. She's weak. Give her anger and give us strength!"**Jenny said this but it wasn't her voice. The Doctor pulled forward. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Doctor, Stay out of this!" Jack demanded.

"No! Jenny fight them...fight it, breathe." The Doctor said and then he shouted, "RIVER! RIVER!" River came running, "Doctor. What is it?"

"Be her mother." The Doctor replied.

"What? why?" River gasped confused.

"Just do it." The Doctor replied.

River took the gun and tried to do the Job Amy did and calmed her, "Jenny listen to me... You are the most beautiful young girl I have ever met and I know you're scared...I do. I love you and if you fight your demons, then heaven will show you a path to hope." River then concentrated and placed her hands on Jenny's face and scared the demons out of her and made her feel safe. Jenny hugged her really tightly and apologised for strangling her and River said she was forgiven. The Doctor knew something was wrong and said, "This isn't over. Something is going to happen and I need to find the source. Something with great power is going through us time lords and making us do what none of us want to. The violent phases, the hurt I have caused Jenny... I'm going to sacrifice the ultimate and the strongest thing me and Jenny have as a father and a daughter." The Doctor swallowed hard and River asked him what it was and the Doctor said teary eyed and swallowing hard again, "I'm going to have to sacrifice mine and Jenny's love for each other...I'm going to have to make her love me no more because otherwise eventually the voices of the unknown will make me kill her." River was shocked and put her hand on her mouth and gasped, "No!" The Doctor replied, "Yes...I don't want to do it but if I kill her without knowing it will hurt me." River replied, "So what do we do?" The Doctor looked at her and said, "I choose."

Jenny looked at him and hoped he wouldn't sacrifice their love for each other, otherwise she was worried that she'd hate him after and never forgive him for doing bad things to her. The Doctor asked Jack to unlock the chains and Jack said, "No." And the Doctor demanded, "If you don't do this...Everyone's lives will be put in danger because of you and I will never ever forgive you if something bad happens to any of them. You'll be responsible for their deaths." Jack then slowly stepped forward and removed his chains and then after he was done the Doctor said to him with a sigh, "Bring me Jenny." Jenny turned around after hearing her name and saw Jack coming towards her and she refused to go with him. Jenny shouted to the Doctor in distress, "IF YOU DO THIS...DAD I'M SCARED THAT I WILL BE REPLACED WITH A GIRL WHO DOSN'T FORGIVE HER FATHER AFTER DOING WHAT YOU HAVE TO ME! DAD PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" River knew how much she was hurting, but now it was the Doctor's decision and it was the right one.

Jenny turned to River and pleaded, "Please don't let him do this to me... Melody please?" River came over to her and said to her, putting her hand on Jenny's face, "How you've been able to forgive him isn't right...anyone else would hate him but you- Jenny you can't keep on forgiving him like this and it's the best." Jenny sighed, "You tell me this is for the best? Well why am I in tears over him?" River replied, "it's because you're scared of what this might do and that's good...fear is good." "Why?" Jenny exclaimed. River replied with a smile, "it means your alive." River then left her and she didn't know that the Doctor felt slightly happy about what River had just said to her.

Jenny walked towards the Doctor and saw him looking very sad and it hurt her and it also hurt because she didn't know what this might do to her. The Doctor then stood and put his hand on her face and said feeling great sadness, "I am sorry Jenny, I really, really am. Like River said, the way you forgive me after all of this...It, it just isn't right." Jenny then looked to him and replied, "Is it a crime to not want to abandon you after all you have done to me?" The Doctor trembled and said, "Yes it is and the more you forgive me, the more I tear apart." Jenny gasped, "But dad...Why...why does it do that to you? Everyone wants to be forgiven, even a lonely person like you."

The Doctor looked into her eyes and replied, "Each time you forgive me it isn't right and I know...I know I'm lonely, which is why I have you."

Jenny replied, "But soon enough you won't." The Doctor swallowed hard and replied this time actually crying, "Jenny...Jenny. This tearing us both apart...I'm sorry." The Doctor put his hands on her face. And his head on hers. Jenny touched his hands and he tried to ignore it and Jenny knew he was.

River saw two people who were torn apart try and fix what they had lost and gain something else. They were broken but the Doctor could fix the damage, he could make Jenny love him but after something this big, he wouldn't want to be forgiven.

Jenny woke in the Doctor's arms and she felt like she had a weight from her hearts lifted and the Doctor knew all about it. Forgiveness was putting weight on her hearts and he had to remove that from her.

"Hello." The Doctor said softly to Jenny.

"Hello." Jenny replied looking up at him.

Jenny took a breath and said, "I know as strange as it sounds but it feels like, like something heavy has been lifted from my hearts and I, it feels good I just can't figure out what's been taken from them."

The Doctor looked down at her and lied, "Stress relief, you've recently had a lot of stress and stress can make your hearts feel heavy, it's natural. How's your throat?"

Jenny looked at him weirdly and replied, "Its fine."

The Doctor replied, "Good...Now we need to go and find ourselves a monster."

Jenny smiled at him and replied, "Come on then."

The Doctor smiled at her and they both stood and ran out holding hands. Maybe Jenny's forgiveness got too much for herself but now it seemed all had been forgiven.

Chapter 30

We're going on a monster hunt.

Jenny and the Doctor were ready to face what was out there and they were going to save each other from whatever fate was out there to kill them in the first place. Removing most forgiveness from Jenny had it's down side. She was more human then time lord which meant that she wouldn't forgive as easily as she did before and maybe what might happen now will either break the Doctor or Jenny.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked looking up at the building in front of her.

The Doctor took a breath and swallowed and looked at her and said, "We are outside the second most powerful building or financial place in the world, 10 downing street."

"Why are we here?" Jenny asked with a frown.

"We are here because the Prutoh came here and caused complete havoc on earth and I need to find out why...I don't think it was the Master who made them...I think they got payed." The Doctor replied.

Jenny looked back at him confused, "Sorry what? Prutoh who are they? And who is the Master?"

The Doctor looked at her gone out and was worried about her because before she knew about the Prutoh and the Master and now she didn't. What was happening here?

The Doctor sighed, "Jenny, don't you remember? You don't remember the Master?"

Jenny gasped, "No I have no idea what they are...Is that-"

"That's not good...Jenny what do you remember? Do you remember a few days ago?" The Doctor asked in worry. Jenny looked back at him and said, "I don't remember anything." Jenny knew something was wrong by the look on the Doctor's face.

The Doctor said which was meant for himself but he said out loud, "By removing her forgiveness, I've removed memory...but how?"

Jenny jumped in front of him and said with attitude, "You did what?"

The Doctor swallowed hard, "The weight removed from your hearts was forgiveness and because you were forgiving me a un natural amount I had to remove half the forgiveness you had for me."

Jenny was shocked but went along with him. "So... ok, I don't really get it but...let's get back to what we were doing." The Doctor looked at her concerned and then marched up to the door and knocked, "Hello! Is Kenny Optaga here? Hello!" The door opened and the Doctor walked in and the Doctor shouted, "ANYONE HOME? HELLO!" Jenny followed behind and they never realised that there were at least three Prutoh wanting to have Jenny dead.

"Hello Doctor and Jenny!" A voice said as they walked into the drawing room. There were at least 7 Prutoh in the room and the Doctor wanted to know some information. "Hello Kenny, what are you all doing?"

Kenny replied, "Waiting."

The Doctor leant against the wall and bit his lip, "Waiting for? Me?"

Kenny laughed, "Close, Close but no."

The Doctor frowned, "Then what then?" Two Prutoh suddenly grabbed Jenny and even when she tried to struggle, she couldn't move. The Doctor jumped, "Don't even touch her!" He was angry. Three more Prutoh held the Doctor tight and he couldn't even move, the Prutoh were that strong a man as strong as the Doctor couldn't escape them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" The Doctor shouted and Jenny looked at him.

Kenny changed the table into this huge metal board with wrist cufflinks and Jenny knew it was for her. The Doctor glanced at it and looked at Jenny and he looked at him with great worry and he gasped, "No! Don't you even think about that?" Kenny Laughed. The Prutoh then forced Jenny onto the Board and locked her in place and it reminded the Doctor of when he got put in the Pandorica and how he tried to fight it. Jenny tried to fight it but she couldn't and as her shoulders were kept down she wasn't going anywhere.

"What are you going to do to her?" The Doctor asked trying to struggle free from the grip of the Prutoh that were holding him.

"She's your child and I've seen how you've abused her and neglected her and I think you don't even deserve her." Kenny said.

"That wasn't even me! I am her father and I'd do anything to try and save her." The Doctor struggled even more.

Jenny looked up at him and asked, "What did you do to me?"

The Doctor looked down and said, "I hurt you but I was being controlled, it wasn't me."

Jenny believed him, "Dad...please help me!" Jenny pulled at the cufflinks but wasn't going anywhere.

Kenny came to her side and told her with a sly look, " Now dear don't struggle, soon this will all be over."

"Doctor you say that wasn't you who beat her relentlessly over the past week or so and guess what...It was you. The angry side of you came over and your first subject was your daughter and then your wife." Kenny looked at the Doctor and Jenny was worried.

"Subjects! You call my wife and daughter subjects! They are more than that to me! They are what you don't have...They are my family!" The Doctor shouted back in anger.

"What about Amy and Rory?" Kenny asked now wanting to really get at the Doctor. The Doctor swallowed hard and Jenny saw he was getting upset, "Amelia Pond." The Doctor gasped.

Chapter 31

Long lost friends and family

River was brought through the front door kicking and screaming, "LET GO OF ME! WAIT UNTIL MY HUSBAND... Get's here." River lowered her voice as she saw the Doctor stood there being held by the Prutoh. The Doctor didn't say anything. River gasped, "Where is Jenny?" The Doctor indicated with his eyes and River looked over and then started to struggle, "No!" Jenny gasped, "What's going to happen to me!"

Kenny interrupted, "Amy and Rory." River stopped struggling, "What did you just say?"

"The last centurion and the girl who waited... But Doctor you ultimately killed them, the both of them. You made Amy trust you and she trusted you so much that the adventures of you and her in the TARDIS had to come to an end and in the most disturbing, brutal way." Kenny told him and he swallowed harder than before. River looked at Kenny and demanded, "What...Why are you talking about them?"

"I've been watching, every second you have thought about them. Every moment in which Jenny saw her life flash before her eyes you saw them. You saw them there. You want them back so very, very much but you can't. What are you going to do the day that man right there forgets who you are?" Kenny asked River and the Doctor stared back at her and she swallowed hard.

"River?" The Doctor asked.

"What does he mean?" The Doctor asked.

"I-I have no idea." River lied and then the Doctor raised his voice, "River what does he mean!?"

River gasped, "There'll be a day when I look into your eyes and you won't have the faintest of idea about who I am..It will hurt me but it's the life of me or the life for me."

Jenny's face dropped and saw River was hurting, but she stayed firm. Kenny walked over to Jenny and she started to breathe heavily.

"Let these be your last breaths." Kenny said walking over to Jenny.

"You leave her alone!" River shouted to Kenny as he made Jenny breath faster with panic

"Don't you even touch her!" The Doctor pulled and struggled so hard, he couldn't get free from the Prutoh's grip.

Jenny screamed, "MELODY! DAD!"

"NO!" The Doctor exclaimed in utter panic and shock as he saw his daughter trying to pull away from the Prutoh. Kenny put a metal the Doctor and River both recognised on Jenny's upper body and it fixed itself to Jenny. Jenny feared for everything she had and the Doctor watched in horror as the metal attached to Jenny's chest and then Kenny attached tubes to the plate and into Jenny's arms with a little pain.

"What are you doing?" River asked biting her lip.

"Nothing, to do with you." Kenny insisted.

"It has everything to do with me!" River demanded and then the Doctor interrupted and said to her, "Er, no it doesn't have everything to do with you...it has everything to do with the both of us. Now leave Jenny alone !" River looked back at him.

Jenny was petrified and the Doctor and River knew they couldn't do anything. Kenny kept Jenny down but she was thinking of what her dad and step-mother would do to help her.

"You remember Michael Jenny?" The Doctor said to Jenny to try and calm her down and River didn't see how this would work.

"Uncle Michael you once called him in your sleep. He once went through what you're going through right now, he fought it. I think he did it because he knew that one day he'd have a family. If you tried to fight this, I'm sure he'd be proud of you like I am. Jenny me and River and Amy, and Rory are very proud of you and you are worth one more fight because Jenny...Your my daughter and you can do this. I believe in you Jenny. Don't let us down please." The Doctor said.

Jenny had a shiver run through her spine, or was it?

The wires had connected to her and now the Prutoh had control of her. There is nothing the Doctor and River could do now. They knew this because it happened to Michael and now Jenny won't be able to control what she does and knowing that, it breaks the Doctor's hearts.

The Prutoh let Jenny go and they made sure the plate was beneath her skin and not visible to anyone. The Prutoh weren't going to let the Doctor go that easily though. They made sure they'd hurt him.

"What else can we do to hurt you?" Kenny asked the Doctor, River looked up to him and he replied, "Nothing...you've hurt me enough."

The Doctor and River left the house with Jenny but the Doctor definetly wasn't done with the Prutoh or the Master yet. Jenny was scared but took her dads advice and that was to not think about it even though after you've had a metal plate placed on your upper body it's hard trying not to think about it. The Doctor stopped half way down the street and said, "Stop a moment. I need to do something." The Doctor put his hand on Jenny's shoulder and said to her, "Everything you know or didn't know...Jenny I'm sorry but if the Master is in legions with the Prutoh then that means with that plate attached to you, unbelievable power will flood your head and it will be overwhelming the first few times but manage it and I swear whatever happens I'll try my hardest to keep you safe." Jenny looked up at him and replied, "How powerful will the knowledge get?" The Doctor sighed, "I don't know...Whatever they are planning will be big and they'll choose you as a converter or transference for storage of memory and when they don't need it they'll delete it." River realised, "Like a computer?"

The Doctor looked at her, "Like a computer...A walking and talking computer that they can access anytime of any day and they can have insights into her and they can do whatever they want her to do so yeah, she's a timelord computer." Jenny's eyes widened, "So I'm just a programme, I no longer exist..." The Doctor replied, "You exist, of course you exist look...Jenny I'll try my hardest to stop their plans but I need you to be you and forget what is happening right now." Jenny nodded and walked away.

River walked close to the Doctor and said to him, "She's taking this well... You are good with the feely parent thing but next time let me try. Doctor despite everything just take it easy on her."


End file.
